


Очнуться другим

by Black_Mamba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, body switch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин и Артур меняются телами. Перевод выполнен на фест "Две стороны одной медали 2009" от команды Мерлина на тему № 4 "Мерлин: – Можно сказать, что между нами есть связь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Woke Up New by Zee.

Мерлин понимает, что не должен ощущать тоски по Нимуэ, или по Эдвину, или по сидхам. Он знает, что каждый раз, когда он либо Артур сталкивались с опытным чародеем, то отделывались малой кровью. И понимает, что повторная схватка с почти любым волшебником, с которым он сражался, может стать для него последней.

Но сейчас он предпочел бы, чтобы встреченный ими маг оказался мастером своего дела. 

Рядом с Мерлином спотыкается Артур, и Мерлин чувствует, как его трясет, когда волна магического заклинания захлестывает их обоих. Голова кружится, и подкатывает тошнота, и земля самым внезапным образом сталкивается с коленями. Около него Артура рвет.

Видно, что юная волшебница перед ними напугана до ужаса. Мерлин чувствует то же самое. Девочка смешно хватает воздух ртом.

– Мать твою, ты что сделала? – говорит Артур, и очень странно слышать, как гневное ругательство срывается с уст Мерлина. А еще довольно странно понять, что на тебе доспехи, что ты стал больше, и что ты вовсе не ты!

– Это… я не… – запинается колдунья. Артур уже поднимается на ноги и бросается на нее.  
И более чем странно не только смотреть, как твое тело двигается, когда ты не в нем, но и видеть в этих движениях агрессивность воина, уверенного, что сметет любую преграду на пути. 

Волшебница поспешно отступает назад, ужас на ее лице сменяется испугом, и Артур протягивает к ней руку, пытаясь схватить, но девочка в панике отшатывается и выкрикивает заклинание (хотя скорее визжит), и с грохотом исчезает в клубах дыма. Топорная работа: на траве остались ее башмаки.

Артур кашляет и машет перед лицом рукой, пытаясь развеять дым.  
– Какого хрена?

Мерлин понимает, что до сих пор стоит на коленях и молча хлопает глазами. Он быстро встает, и земля оказывается дальше, чем он привык, но еще хуже, намного хуже, что у него нет… он не чувствует…  
– Ой…

Услышав это восклицание, Артур разворачивается и смотрит на него.  
– Ну? – требовательно произносит он, и Мерлин слышит, насколько у него более высокий голос, чем у Артура, а учитывая, что сейчас Артур вот-вот взорвется, тон еще более высокий, чем обычно.

– Что ну? – лицо Артура, а точнее Мерлина, краснеет все больше, но ему не до того. Он чувствует, как горло сдавливает страх, потому что ее нет, он не ощущает ее. Магии нет.

Он беспомощен.

Артур топает ногой, явно собираясь закатить истерику – это он умеет. Хотя в данном случае Мерлин его хорошо понимает – он бы сам кричал и топал ногами, если б не был буквально парализован страхом.

– Я застрял в твоем теле! – орет Артур, будто это не понятно. – А ты в моем! Что… как…

– Не думаю, что она это специально сделала, – говорит Мерлин, и его голос звучит странно невозмутимо, за напускным спокойствием скрывая его собственную нарастающую панику.

– Да конечно! – Артур с мрачным лицом теперь двигается в его сторону, и… и так странно смотреть, как ты сам гневно подходишь к себе же, будто это твое отражение в зеркале злится на тебя. Мерлин хмыкает, и Артур застывает на месте.

– Значит, тебе весело?

Мерлин качает головой. Первоначальный ужас от потери магии превращается в холодный тошнотворный ком, обосновавшийся в животе. Он чувствует себя безвольной тряпичной куклой.  
– Нет… Просто… кажется, мои уши еще больше оттопыриваются, когда я злюсь.

Артур тут же накрывает уши ладонями, но потом понимает, что делает, и резко опускает руки. Вид у него такой, будто он отчаянно желает дать Мерлину по шее.  
– Я неимоверно рад, что ты все так спокойно воспринимаешь.

Мерлин чувствует, что ему опять хочется рассмеяться. Артур уже понял, какие возможности скрыты в его теле? Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы он это сообразил, и чтобы Мерлина приговорили к смерти?

С другой стороны, сомнительно, что Утер казнит его, пока он в теле Артура. Пока это так, ему ничего не угрожает.

– Ты должен быть доволен. Хоть кому-то из нас следует иметь ясную голову на плечах, как считаешь? – Мерлин складывает руки на груди и отворачивается от Артура, пытаясь разглядеть тропинку, ведущую назад в Камелот. От этого простого движения бездонная дыра внутри становится еще больше, и чувство абсолютной пустоты заставляет его застыть на месте. О боги, ощущение такое, будто он едва может пошевелиться. Будто не хватает не просто какого-то органа – не хватает всех внутренностей разом!

Он делает несколько шагов по тропе, все еще покачиваясь, но сейчас земля под ногами начинает казаться немного прочнее, чем раньше. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он настолько пропитан магией, что она влияет даже на его чувство равновесия.

Кажется, магия Мерлина еще не влияет на Артура в его теле. Спихивая его с дороги, Артур проносится мимо и, задрав подбородок, быстро идет дальше. Мерлин слышит, что тот что-то бормочет, но разбирает только «просто смешно».

В нем поднимаются досада и гнев на Артура, хотя тот ни в чем не виноват. Разве не забавно? Артур рвет и мечет от вопиющей несправедливости, что оказался в теле Мерлина, в то время как не он в итоге лишился самого драгоценного дара! Мерлин несется вслед за Артуром.

– Знаешь, не только ты пострадал! – произносит он. – Поэтому не веди себя как…

Артур резко разворачивается, и в итоге Мерлин в него впечатывается. 

– Ты идиот! – выплевывает он. – Я тут застрял в тощем теле слуги, а ты думаешь, что я поверю, что тебе ненавистна сама мысль вдруг оказаться принцем?

– Смотри, как бы твой чрезмерно задранный нос не мешал тебе ходить! – резко отвечает Мерлин. – Клянусь, мне эта ситуация нравится еще меньше, чем тебе!

Артура закатывает глаза и ухмыляется, и Мерлин не понимает, как ему так хорошо удается изобразить насмешку, учитывая, что это не собственное лицо Артура.

– Да конечно, будто тебе мое тело не нравится!

Мерлин моргает, а потом смеется, и Артур краснеет.

– Будто тебе бы не понравилось, да конечно, – упрямо повторяет он, затем разворачивается и вновь уносится прочь.

Мерлин пристально наблюдает за Артуром, пока они возвращаются к лошадям, а потом едут в замок, но если Артур и чувствует магию в теле Мерлина, то никак это не выказывает. Он полагает, что все правильно: Артур не может знать, что чувствует; возможно, он вообще ничего не чувствует. Ведь магия это не то, что незамедлительно дает знать о своем присутствии, и она не станет послушно превращаться в простое орудие для использования.

И, конечно же, Артур не будет знать, как ею пользоваться, во всяком случае, по своему желанию. Сколько Мерлин себя помнит, магия была частью его жизни. Еще не научившись ходить, когда он чего-то бездумно хотел – сладостей, или одеяло, или маму, – это магически переносилось к нему. В уже более сознательном возрасте он долго учился удерживать магию от исполнения его подсознательных желаний.

Артур привык получать желаемое. Сколько пройдет времени, пока он не посмотрит на стакан вина, и стакан не перенесется к нему по воздуху через комнату? Находясь в собственном теле, Мерлин даже себе не доверял в том, что может надежно спрятать магию… Как же ему доверять Артуру?

Мерлин встряхивает головой, пытаясь прогнать надвигающуюся панику и предчувствие верной смерти. Он идет быстрей, чтобы нагнать Артура, который, кажется, спотыкается почти на каждом шагу.

– Твое тело никуда не годится, – рычит Артур на Мерлина, когда тот с ним равняется.

– Это ты такой неловкий, – отвечает Мерлин. – Уверяю тебя, к твоему телу точно так же тяжело привыкнуть.

Артур раздраженно фыркает и бьет ногой по кустам, растущим у тропинки. 

– Не могу поверить, что мы вообще такое обсуждаем.

– Да, нелепая ситуация, – соглашается Мерлин. – Я даже не знал, что магия способна на подобное.

Артур закатывает глаза, и знакомое снисходительное выражение кажется чужеродным на лице Мерлина.

– Магия способна на самые ужасные вещи. Именно поэтому она запрещена в королевстве.

– Мм… – тянет Мерлин, умалчивая о том, что именно поэтому он должен иметь возможность свободно ею пользоваться, чтобы избежать подобных происшествий. Он проводит языком по зубам… по зубам Артура, они кажутся ему крупнее, чем его собственные. А еще у Артура щель между двумя передними зубами – Мерлин никогда этого не замечал.

– Я… – произносит Артур после продолжительного молчания. – Я только что понял… Мне придется увидеть тебя голым!

Мерлин пристально на него смотрит.  
– Если ты снимешь одежду, то будешь мною голым прямо сейчас, – говорит он. – Здесь нет ничего такого особенного, и ничего отвратительно в моем теле нет, придурок ты этакий.

– Я не хочу быть тобой голым! – говорит Артур с совершенно жалким видом. – Это… это неприемлемо!

– Пора вам повзрослеть, милорд, – отвечает Мерлин, плечом отталкивая Артура с дороги, чтобы идти впереди.

Деревья постепенно редеют, и они оказываются на лугу, где их ждут лошади.

– Наконец-то, – говорит Артур с большим пафосом, по мнению Мерлина, чем требуется. 

Артур подходит к своему коню, но жеребец фыркает, бьет копытом и шарахается в сторону, направляясь к Мерлину.

– Эм… не думаю, что он знает тебя… в моем теле, – Мерлин нервно смотрит на коня – тот намного больше и норовистей, чем те лошади, на которых ему доводилось ездить верхом.

– Я вижу, – цедит Артур сквозь зубы и взбирается на кобылу Мерлина.

Они едут молча, и Мерлину почти не хватает ворчания Артура, потому что сейчас он не может отвлечься от тошнотворного ощущения, что магии нет. Будто ты голоден или хочешь пить, только это совсем по-другому. И тело Артура крупнее и более мускулистое, чем его, и он дышит по-другому, видит по-другому, чувствует запахи и слышит звуки не так, как Мерлин. Ему кажется, будто одно неверное движение – и он упадет с лошади и что-то себе сломает, и не просто сломает, а сломает в теле, которое ему не принадлежит.

Чем ближе они к Камелоту, тем больше Мерлин погружается в раздумья. Может ли конь Артура понять сейчас, когда на нем всадник, что он не Артур? Мерлин хороший наездник, но это боевой конь, выведенный специально для королей, и Артур ездит на нем не первый год. Или, возможно, так как он в теле Артура, то тело Артура делает то, что всегда делало, садясь на лошадь… может, мышцы Артура просто знают, что делать. В таком случае, если Мерлин возьмет меч, будут ли руки Артура помнить его умения? А его навыки в борьбе, на дуэлях и турнирах… все это в мыслях Артура и его душе? Или просто его тело знает нужные движения?

В таком случае… о, нет… что, если тело Мерлина помнит, как колдовать? Он использует магию для таких глупостей! Призывает вещи с другого конца комнаты, выполняет всякие домашние дела, удерживает равновесие, если спотыкался. Что, если его тело все еще хочет это делать вне зависимости, желает ли этого Артур?

Когда они оказываются во дворце, Мерлин уже взвинчен до такой степени, что почти готов развернуть лошадь и ускакать прочь, даже находясь в теле Артура. Но он не хочет жить в этом мире без магии, да и с Артуром он так бы не поступил. Все равно они уже здесь, спешиваются, оставляют лошадей в конюшне и входят в ворота замка. Артур направляется в тронный зал, явно совершенно не заботясь о том, что со стороны может показаться странным: слуга принца Артура беззаботно идет впереди самого принца.

Артур распахивает двери тронного зала и бесцеремонно заходит внутрь, как он обычно делает.  
– Отец…

Мерлин хватает его за руку, и Артур останавливается, колеблясь в нерешительности, когда на них оборачивается весь двор. Слегка нахмурившись, Утер смотрит только на Мерлина – слуга Артура, посмевший без разрешения открыть рот, не может надеяться, что ему будет внимать король.

Мерлин удерживает Артура за плечи, изо всех сил стараясь сымитировать снисходительное выражение лица Артура, когда тот дает понять другим, какой Мерлин идиот.

– Сир, – он обращается к Утеру и чувствует на себе взгляд Артура. Слуги так на своих господ не смотрят. – Могу я просить об аудиенции?

Утер хмурится еще больше, и Мерлину приходит в голову, не слишком ли робко он спрашивает… может, Артур обычно требует аудиенции. Оказывается, да, слишком робко.

– Позже, – отвечает Утер, поворачиваясь к рыцарю, к которому обращался ранее.

Мерлин чувствует, насколько рядом напряжен Артур. Он откашливается.

– Боюсь, дело не терпит отлагательств, – он окидывает взглядом зал, находит Гаюса и встречается с ним глазами. – Гаюс тоже должен присутствовать, – многозначительно добавляет он, стараясь дать понять придворному лекарю, что это он, Мерлин, мать вашу!.. Но Гаюс выглядит озадаченным.

Утер окидывает Мерлина внимательным взглядом и жестом подзывает к себе Гаюса. Теперь король опасается, что у кого-то недомогание.

– Хорошо, – медленно говорит он. Остальные придворные отосланы, Артур дожидается, пока отец отведет взгляд, и гневно скидывает с себя руку Мерлина.

– Никогда больше не говори за меня, – тихо произносит он, хмуро глядя на Мерлина.

– Тогда скажи мне, как по-другому мы должны были все преподнести, – шепчет в ответ Мерлин.

– Слушаю, – говорит Утер, когда они остаются вчетвером. Скрестив руки на груди, король вновь спокойно смотрит только на Мерлина. У того волоски на шее встают дыбом.

– Мы… – Мерлин умолкает, понимая, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, как все объяснить.

Очевидно, у Артура лопается терпение.  
– Отец, это я, – говорит он и делает несколько шагов вперед. – Я Артур.

Утер удивленно смотрит на Артура и, смеясь, вновь поворачивается к Мерлину.  
– Разве я не говорил, что ты должен держать своего слугу в узде?

Мерлин слышит, как Артур с шумом втягивает в себя воздух.

– Это правда, – произносит Мерлин. – Я Мерлин, он Артур. Мы… понимаете, мы поменялись телами, там была колдунья…

– Что? – естественно, сейчас Утер уже серьезен, и Мерлину от ярости хочется затопать ногами.

– Я Мерлин! Я понимаю, что выгляжу как Артур, но это я, Мерлин, а он… – он тычет пальцем в грудь Артура, – …Артур. Вот, я это докажу. Я скажу Гаюсу то, что может знать только Мерлин, – он вновь смотрит в глаза Гаюсу и по выражению на лице лекаря понимает – тот уже догадался, в чем ужас всей ситуации.

– А я скажу тебе то, что могу знать лишь я… что может знать лишь Артур, – говорит Артур, с мольбой глядя на отца. 

Нахмурившись, Утер переводит взгляд с Артура на Мерлина. Наверное, это слишком сложно, думает Мерлин, не знать, на какого мальчишку рычать как на слугу, а на какого – как на сына.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Утер, хватает Артура за локоть и, в последний раз подозрительно глянув через плечо на Мерлина, идет с Артуром в другой конец зала. Гаюс уже рядом, его рука лежит на плече Мерлина.

– Итак, – с сосредоточенным выражением лица произносит Гаюс.

– Гаюс, он знает! Или нет… он еще не знает, но узнает! – Мерлин понимает, что говорит на повышенных тонах и слишком быстро, поэтому пытается понизить голос. – Моя магия осталась в том теле. Теперь она в нем!

– О нет, – выдыхает Гаюс, когда понимает, в чем дело, и смотрит в сторону Артура.

– Вот именно, – соглашается Мерлин, и какая-то его часть надеется, что Гаюс сейчас скажет ему, что не о чем переживать, что Мерлин просто преувеличивает опасность. Но, взглянув в лицо Гаюсу, он понимает, что эти надежды напрасны. – Не думаю, что он осознает, что чувствует, и могу сказать, что он пока не колдовал. Но…

– Но это лишь вопрос времени, – договаривает Гаюс, вновь глядя на Мерлина. – Единственный шанс сохранить твою тайну – это немедленно все исправить.

Мерлин кивает, чувствуя себя таким же беспомощным, как в тот момент, когда он остался без магии.

– Единственный шанс, – повторяет он. – Только своими силами я это исправить не могу, и мы даже не знаем, что это была за колдунья.

– Что ж…

Гаюса перебивает Утер.  
– Хорошо, я вам верю, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к ним. Его губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а рука все еще держит Артура за плечо. Утер окидывает Мерлина таким взглядом, что у того стынет в жилах кровь. Предельно ясно, Утеру ненавистна сама мысль, что в теле его сына может быть кто-то другой.

Здесь Мерлин с ним согласен. Он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы вернуться обратно.

– Мы найдем колдунью, – произносит Утер. – И сделаем все, чтобы заставить ее снять чары.

Артур отводит взгляд, а Мерлин сглатывает.  
– Не думаю, что она это специально сделала, – слышит он свои слова. – Такое впечатление, что это просто недоразумение, она была слишком мала!

Мерлин страстно желает, чтобы кто-то заткнул ему рот. Теперь у Утера есть повод на него разозлиться, и Мерлин пытается уменьшиться в размерах, когда Утер, прищурившись, смотрит на него.

– Ты ее защищаешь? Она напала на кронпринца и, что очень вероятно, покушалась на его жизнь! По правде говоря… откуда нам знать, что и ты в этом не замешан?

– Отец, не надо крайностей, – резким тоном говорит Артур, и Мерлин как никогда ему благодарен: противостоять Утеру ему все так же трудно. – Мерлин никогда бы не…

– Тебе так сложно поверить, что слуга захочет стать принцем? – Утер обращается к Артуру, но взгляда от Мерлина не отводит.

– Мерлин не сделал бы этого, – говорит Артур, пожимая плечами, и Мерлин точно не знает, уверенность Артура основана на вере в добродетель своего слуги или на отсутствии у того способности к хитроумным заговорам.

– Клянусь, я бы никогда… – запинается Мерлин, но Гаюс с силой сжимает его руку.

– Артур прав, сир, – говорит Гаюс. – Я уже сталкивался с такими чарами, и даже если бы Мерлин желал подобного исхода, могу сказать, что совершенно невозможно, чтобы мальчик каким-то образом мог помочь колдунье.

– И я бы никогда такого не сделал! – настаивает Мерлин, вырывая руку из захвата Гаюса. – Уверяю вас, я хочу вернуться в собственное тело так же сильно, как и Артур!

– Умолкни! – рявкает Утер, и Мерлин с силой закусывает губу. – Пока я приму твою невиновность, но если мы найдем сделавшую это, и она хоть словом о тебе обмолвится… – он одаривает Мерлина тяжелым взглядом, тот сглатывает и кивает.

– Что теперь? – Артур раздражен, и… и Мерлину все еще более чем странно видеть на своем собственном лице угрюмое выражение Артура. – Что мы можем сделать?

– Я попытаюсь узнать, что за колдунья это может быть, и поищу сведения по чарам подобного рода, – говорит Гаюс. – Возможно, есть небольшая вероятность снять заклятие с помощью науки, не прибегая к магии.

Утер оглядывает собравшихся.  
– Я отправлю рыцарей обыскать лес, где вы столкнулись с колдуньей. Если нам повезет, то они ее быстро найдут.

– Отправишь рыцарей… значит, я возглавлять поиски не буду?.. – с потрясенным видом спрашивает Артур.

– Вы оба остаетесь в замке, – отвечает Утер. – Кроме нас никто не должен узнать о случившемся… Я не могу допустить ни малейших слухов о том, что магию с таким успехом использовали против моего сына!

– Но… – почти в унисон произносят Артур и Мерлин, но Утер качает головой.

– Вам обоим просто придется реже показываться на людях, а когда будете с кем-то общаться, притворяйтесь друг другом.

– Значит, мы вот так позволим ему притворяться принцем?! – Артур с гневом и возмущением смотрит на Мерлина, будто тот спит и видит, как стать наследником престола!

– Да, а тебе придется притворяться его слугой, – Утер выдерживает взгляд Артура, пока тот от ярости брызжет слюной, и краем глаза Мерлин замечает, как Гаюс прячет улыбку.

Мерлин не видит здесь ничего смешного. Пусть Артур должен притворяться его слугой, но это не значит, что он не сможет придушить Мерлина, когда узнает, на что тот способен.

Утер их отпускает, и как только они выходят из тронного зала, Артур сворачивает в коридор, прочь от Мерлина.

– Подожди, Ар… куда ты идешь? – кричит Мерлин, догоняя его.

– Подальше от тебя, – резко отвечает Артур.

Мерлин хватает его за плечо, останавливая.  
– Нам нужно держаться вместе, – он не совсем понимает, зачем это им, если не считать того, что они и так всегда вместе, но если Артур случайно применит магию, то Мерлин хочет быть рядом, чтобы контролировать ситуацию.

– Достаточно того, что я нахожусь в твоем теле, я не собираюсь к тому же находиться рядом с тобой! – Артур сердито на него смотрит, и Мерлин выпускает его руку. Непонятно почему, но слова Артура причиняют ему боль.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Желаю тебе приятных сновидений в комнате слуги.

Артур смотрит на него с отвращением.  
– Я так и знал, что тебе это доставляет удовольствие, – Мерлин не успевает ответить, потому что Артур разворачивается и уходит. Мерлин его не останавливает.

Ну что за придурок.

Мерлин идет в сторону покоев Артура, и он настолько погружен в мрачные раздумья, что замечает Гвен только тогда, когда чуть в нее не врезается.

– Привет, Гвен! – говорит он, ощущая облегчение, как всегда, когда ее видит.

Но она склоняет голову.  
– Э-э… м-милорд, – даже в своем самом встревоженном состоянии она никогда так нервничала в разговоре с ним.

Конечно, не нервничала – Мерлин вспоминает, кто он сейчас.  
– Да, здравствуй, – разочарованно откликается он.

Гвен улыбается ему, почти как другу.  
– Я могу вам чем-то услужить?

– Что? Нет, ничего не нужно, – внезапно Мерлин понимает, что отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы Гвен посмотрела на него так, как она смотрит, когда он слишком много болтает или делает что-то глупое либо возмутительное. Он хочет сбросить лицо Артура словно маску и показать, что это он, действительно он, и тогда Гвен выслушает его рассказ и позволит ему попаниковать, но остановит до того, как он устроит истерику. И она будет знать, что сказать, чтоб ему стало легче, и, может быть, даже посоветует что-то полезное.

Если бы он поменялся телами с Гвен, думает Мерлин, то, наверное, не чувствовал себя так ужасно. Он вовсе не хочет превращаться в девчонку, но она бы наверняка сыграла его роль лучше, чем тот идиот, что шляется сейчас неподалеку и выдает себя за Мерлина.

Гвен все еще вежливо ему улыбается, и Мерлин хочет сказать что-то такое, что удержит ее на месте, и она с ним поговорит. Он мог бы просто приказать ей поговорить с ним, понимает он, но… нет, он не может.  
– Э-э… как у тебя дела?

Гвен слегка хмурится.  
– У меня… думаю, у меня все нормально, – отвечает она. – А… а у вас? – она делает реверанс, и Мерлин улыбается.

– Довольно неплохо, – говорит он. – Как дела с придворной швеей? – Гвен всю неделю рассказывала ему о грандиозной ссоре со швеей по поводу платья Морганы, которое должно было быть сшито точно по требуемому образцу.

Гвен с удивлением на него смотрит.  
– Все хорошо, – произносит она. – А как вы…

Ой.

– Мне Моргана рассказывала, – быстро отвечает Мерлин. – Хорошо, ладно, я рад, что все нормально.

Кажется, не будь он принцем, Гвен бы уже начала от него пятиться.

– Да, хорошо. Я… рада, что с вами все в порядке, ваше высочество.

– Не называй меня так, – говорит Мерлин и чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь.

– Ко… конечно, не буду, – соглашается та. Ничего не получается. Это не похоже на разговор с Гвен, все совершенно не так.

– Что ж, уверен, ты занята, – произносит Мерлин, не в силах сдержать вздох разочарования. – Можешь идти. 

Гвен вновь кланяется.  
– Спасибо, ваше… э-э… милорд, – она улыбается ему, и улыбка наконец дружелюбная, а не нервная. Она поворачивается и скрывается за углом, направляясь по коридору в сторону покоев Морганы. Мерлин слушает, как постепенно стихает звук ее шагов.

Он идет к комнатам Артура. По дороге минует трех слуг: моющую пол служанку, которая при виде него склоняет голову, бормоча «ваше высочество» – она не поднимает взгляда и не возвращается к работе, пока он не проходит мимо; стражника, отдающего ему честь и спрашивающего, не нужно ли чего; и юного пажа, который смотрит на него круглыми глазами и, запинаясь, произносит приветствия.

Когда добирается до места назначения, Мерлин чувствует себя ужасно подавленным, и его настроение ни чуть не улучшается при виде Артура, – при виде самого себя, что все еще ужасно странно, – ждущего его у дверей.

– Чего тебе? – спрашивает Мерлин.

Если Артур и понимает, что Мерлин настроен отнюдь не дружелюбно, то вида не подает.  
– Ты где ходишь? Мне нужна твоя помощь, пойдем!

Мерлин складывает руки на груди и облокачивается на дверь, ведущую в комнаты Артура.  
– Не могу понять, при чем здесь я.

– Я знаю, что ты самый плохой слуга в мире, и что технически ты сейчас в моем теле, но ты все еще мой слуга, – говорит Артур и запоздало озирается по сторонам, проверяя, не слышит ли их кто. – Я требую, чтобы ты мне помог.

Мерлин закатывает глаза.  
– Ты невыносим.

Непонятным образом Артур принимает это за «да, Артур, конечно, я помогу тебе во всем, что ты ни попросишь, я ведь живу, чтобы покорно тебе служить», потому что хватает Мерлина за рукав и ведет за собой по коридору.

– Кажется, я налетел на сэра Бедевера.

– И?

– Ты можешь идти быстрее? Он подумал, конечно же, что я это ты, и я, возможно… был… ну… немного резковат для слуги.

Конечно, Артур уже создает в жизни Мерлина проблемы. Кто бы сомневался!

– Как бы там ни было, в качестве наказания он потребовал, чтобы я починил его парадную одежду, – кривится Артур и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина.

Тот смотрит в ответ.  
– Все еще не могу понять, при чем здесь я.

– Я, безусловно, этого делать не буду, – говорит Артур, и в который раз за день Мерлину страстно хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник.

Он вырывает руку из захвата Артура.

– Для меня уже достаточное наказание, что я застрял в твоем теле! Слуга или нет, но я не собираюсь копошиться в вонючем тряпье какого-то рыцаря только потому, что ты вел себя, как грубая скотина!

– Я не был грубым, я просто… что значит «не собираешься»? – в праведном гневе на своего ужасного слугу Артур выпячивает грудь, только грудь Мерлина для этого не приспособлена. Вид у него довольно потешный. – Я приказываю тебе починить одежду Бедевера!

– Иди проветри голову, – советует Мерлин, разворачивается и идет в сторону покоев Артура.

Артур вновь хватает его за руку.  
– Но ты должен, – Мерлин смотрит на него, и Артур краснеет. – Я… я не умею шить.

Мерлин шокировано на него смотрит.  
– Ты шутишь.

Артур одаривает его взглядом.  
– Это занятие для женщин и слуг. Всегда находился кто-то, чтоб сделать это за меня. 

Мерлин не говорит, что Артур – самый избалованный тупица, который ему только встречался, потому что сквозь гневную маску Артура отчетливо проступает смущение. Конечно же, Мерлин ему поможет, и, учитывая, насколько сегодня удача к нему благосклонна, простая штопка обернется еще одной катастрофой.

Он вздыхает.  
– Не думаю, что кому-то стоит видеть, как кронпринц штопает рыцарские подштанники, – говорит он. – Нам нужно соблюдать осторожность, чтобы нас никто не увидел.

Лицо Артура проясняется, он хлопает Мерлина по спине, и тот понимает, что так Артур выражает свою благодарность.  
– Конечно, я постою на страже.

– Тебе действительно стоит научиться шить, – говорит Мерлин по дороге к комнатам Бедевера. – А если вдруг тебе понадобиться починить обмундирование, когда ты в походе?

Артур пожимает плечами.  
– Если все мои слуги и рыцари мертвы либо ранены и не в силах сделать это для меня, то порванная одежда – последнее, о чем мне стоит переживать.

Мерлин строит рожицу.  
– Думаю, ты прав. Но все равно… зачем надеяться на кого-то в таком простом деле?

Артур странно на него сморит.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы одежда Бедевера была выстирана и заштопана, чтобы он не попытался заковать тебя в колодки, Мерлин.

Ну конечно: если Бедевер не будет доволен, вовсе не Артур, в конечном итоге, от этого пострадает. Мерлин сердито на него смотрит.  
– Как мило с твоей стороны так обо мне заботиться, – говорит он.

Артур лишь ухмыляется.  
– Я стараюсь, милорд.

Услышав такое обращение, Мерлин удивленно моргает, но потом замечает идущую по коридору придворную даму – ох, как же ее зовут-то?.. Он кланяется, приветствуя ее, она делает реверанс, и молодые люди идут дальше.

Прислуга рыцаря осведомлена, что должен зайти Мерлин и забрать одежду Бедевера, поэтому Мерлин ждет, пока Артур сходит за вещами. Которых оказывается не мало: Мерлин может различить, по крайней мере, несколько туник и бриджи. Артур несет кипу в комнату Мерлина – где это видано, чтобы принц сам нес белье из стирки.

Пока Мерлин штопает, Артур по большей части расхаживает по комнате взад и вперед. Изредка он подходит к Мерлину и заглядывает через плечо, пока тот пытается обучить его основам шитья, но, очевидно, это не то ремесло, которое может вызвать интерес у принца. Время от времени Мерлин поднимает взгляд и замечает, что Артур замер на месте и стоит, глядя в одну точку. И что-то в этом безучастном выражении заставляет Мерлина прикусить язык и не спрашивать, на что же такое он пялится.

С юных лет Мерлин умел неплохо шить и чинил собственную одежду, но особого призвания у него к этому не было, а если еще учесть все те годы, когда он латал дырки магией… Ясно, что сейчас он этого сделать не может, поэтому штопка трех туник, бриджей и пары чулок занимает больше времени, чем обычно.

Когда он заканчивает, небо уже темное. У Мерлина болят плечи оттого, что он сидит согнувшись. Штопая последнюю прореху, он развлекает себя тем, что представляет, как Артур попадает в до ужаса постыдные (но не смертельные) ситуации.

Покончив с последней туникой, он чувствует на своем плече руку, поднимает взгляд и видит улыбающегося Артура.  
– Все?

Все то раздражение, что накапливалось внутри Мерлина, доходит до крайней точки и прорывается наружу. Он сминает тунику в ком и швыряет ее в грудь Артуру.  
– Держите, сир! – рявкает он, уже поднявшись, и идет к двери. – Пока вы в моем теле, не заработайте мне смертельный приговор.

– Мерлин! 

Он бросает взгляд через плечо. Артуру удается выглядеть виноватым и кающимся, и… и довольно трудно гневаться на свое отражение, но сейчас выносить его Мерлин просто не в силах.  
– Что, тебе еще что-то надо? Мне пойти вычистить стойла, где стоят кони Бедевера?

Артур вздрагивает.  
– Спасибо, что все заштопал. Клянусь, я не специально его разозлил, я просто… просто не привык вести себя как слуга.

Мерлин сдерживается, чтобы не сказать такое, за что его закуют в колодки даже в теле Артура.  
– И это до боли очевидно!

Артур хмуро на него смотрит, Мерлин отвечает тем же.

– Послушай, извини меня.

– Да это просто смешно, – Мерлин качает головой и выходит из комнаты. Ему хочется застонать в голос, когда он слышит, что Артур идет следом.

– Эй, ты чего? Куда ты идешь?

– Подальше от тебя, – отрезает Мерлин. Услышав это, Артур на мгновение застывает. Но потом – вот несносный королевский гаденыш! – проносится мимо Мерлина и закрывает собой дверь из покоев Гаюса.

– Ну извини меня, – говорит Артур. – Я был груб с тобой, а ты показал себя хорошим, готовым помочь слугой. Пожалуйста, прости.

Иногда, очень-очень редко, Артур все-таки умудряется вести себя как подобает хорошо воспитанному принцу. Кажется, ему это удается даже в теле Мерлина.

Мерлин отводит взгляд.  
– Мне следовало просто сбежать с твоим телом, – бормочет он, но понимает, что уже простил Артура – неизвестно почему, но они всегда друг другу все прощают. Дракон, наверное, сказал бы, что это связано с их судьбой, с двумя сторонами одной монеты, ну и все такое прочее.

Губы Артура расползаются в улыбке, будто он читает его мысли.  
– Я знал, что ты, в конце концов, мне поможешь.

– Я твой слуга, и это моя работа, – отвечает Мерлин, и улыбка Артура слегка меркнет. Мерлин вздыхает и протискивается мимо него в коридор. – Ты помнишь, что тебе нужно отнести обратно одежду?

– Точно! – пока Артур ходит в комнату Мерлина за одеждой, Мерлин подумывает развернуться и уйти, но вместо этого ждет в коридоре.

Артур отправляется улаживать дела с одеждой, а Мерлин возвращается в комнаты Артура и разжигает камин… вручную. Спустя некоторое время он слышит стук в дверь и впускает Артура.

– Он уже успокоился, – говорит Артур. – Я был по-рабски угодлив.

Мерлин улыбается.

– «По-рабски угодлив» – тоже не мой стиль, – он потягивается и зевает – кажется, вся усталость от потрясений этого дня намертво впиталась в кожу. – Я ужасно вымотан… наверное, лягу сегодня пораньше.

– Даже не думай приказывать мне помочь тебе раздеться или расстелить постель. Уверен, что смогу победить в схватке даже сейчас, когда я такой тощий.

Мерлин закатывает глаза.  
– Не все из нас утратили способность собственноручно справляться со столь простыми вещами, – ехидно замечает он, распутывая шнуровку камзола.

– Это не дает тебе право обращаться ко мне подобным образом! – говорит Артур, но Мерлин лишь поднимает руки, чтобы снять камзол, а потом и тунику.

– Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы угрожать мне повешением за непослушание, – отвечает он и, пожимая плечами, садится, чтобы стянуть сапоги. Мерлин улыбается: – Казнить меня означает убить тебя, ведь так? Я в полной безопасности.

– Мы могли бы упечь тебя в подземелье, пока мои люди не отыщут выход, – все так же насмешливо произносит Артур. Он подходит ближе, пока не останавливается перед Мерлином, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Или на неограниченный срок заковать в колодки.

– Тогда я бы мог найти стражника, который не понимает, что я – это не ты, и заставил бы его прирезать тебя за предательство, – ухмыляется Мерлин, раздумывая, всегда ли, когда он кого-то дразнит, его глаза блестят так, как блестят сейчас глаза Артура.

Улыбка Артура слегка меркнет, и он отводит взгляд. Несколько мгновений он молчит, и Мерлин, все еще в одном сапоге, садится более ровно.

– А что, если ничего нельзя будет исправить? – совсем тихо говорит Артур. – Если не найдут колдунью, или она откажется, или…

Мерлин совсем не хочет об этом думать.  
– Сильно сомневаюсь, что твой отец так просто позволит мне быть кронпринцем, если тебя это беспокоит, – намеренно беззаботно произносит он.

Артур фыркает, но его плечи все еще напряжены, и его страх заразителен: Мерлин не может удержаться и представляет, как навсегда застревает в этом дурацком теле без магии. Когда-то давно он бы с удовольствием пошел на это, но сейчас… как ни странно, он предпочел бы, чтобы ему отрубили голову.

– Думаю, Утер мог бы попытаться выдать меня за своего внебрачного сына, – говорит Артур. – Ну, ты понимаешь… чтобы таким способом передать мне корону. Но маловероятно, что народ и наши рыцари это примут.

Мерлин качает головой.  
– Ты будешь королем… ты должен быть королем. Ты просто расфантазировался.

Артур улыбается, но в глазах веселья нет.  
– Наверное. Ты такой придурок, что тебя никто к короне и близко не подпустит.

– Для тебя я теперь королевский придурок, – говорит Мерлин, грозя пальцем. Артур усмехается в ответ, шлепает его по руке, а потом опускается на колени.

Несколько моментов требуется Мерлину на то, чтобы сообразить, что Артур делает, и у него отвисает челюсть.  
– Что ты…

Быстро расшнуровывая сапог, Артур поднимает взгляд на Мерлина.  
– Играю отведенную мне роль, – насмешливо поясняет он, но глаз с Мерлина не сводит. Пальцы Артура удивительно ловкие и нежные. Он проводит ладонью по лодыжке Мерлина, когда стягивает сапог.

– Почему ты с сэром Бедевером не мог ее играть? – Мерлин шевелит пальцами на ноге. – Ты действительно не обязан этого делать.

Артур качает головой.  
– Умолкни.

Он все еще стоит на коленях, и на одно ужасающее мгновение Мерлину кажется, что Артур сейчас попытается помочь ему снять бриджи. Но тот поднимается и идет в сторону ванной.

– Я наберу тебе воду.

– Ты не обязан… – вновь пытается убедить его Мерлин, но Артур лишь отмахивается, и очень скоро он слышит плеск воды.

Сбитый с толку Мерлин избавляется от оставшейся одежды. Артур ведет себя странно и каждый раз по-другому… По его мнению, Артур должен вести себя импульсивно, утомленный гнетом всех тех надежд, что на него возложены, но, возможно, он просто по природе такой раздражительный. Но подобное поведение все равно для него нехарактерно; наверное, он так реагирует на произошедшее.

Мерлин находит халат Артура и заходит в ванную комнату. Артур стоит у стены, сложив руки за спиной, и лицо его абсолютно непроницаемо.

– Ты самый ненормальный человек, которого я только встречал, – говорит ему Мерлин.

Артур фыркает.  
– Взаимно. Ваше высочество? – его голос сочится сарказмом, и он с грациозным поклоном указывает на ванну.

Мерлин недоверчиво качает головой.  
– Проваливай, ладно? Я вовсе не собираюсь просить тебя потереть мне спинку, даже ты не просил меня о таком, когда все было нормально!

На мгновение кажется, что Артур собирается протестовать, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
– Как хочешь. Как я понимаю… – кривится он, – мне придется спать в твоей комнате?

– Я не сплю на горящих углях, и на битом стекле тоже не сплю, поэтому, уверен, ничего с тобой не случится, – говорит Мерлин. – Иди.

Артур закатывает глаза, но все же уходит, и Мерлин раздумывает над тем, принесет ли Артур ему завтрак на следующее утро. Мысль совершенно ненормальная, но и все происходящее ни в какие рамки не укладывается.

Ненормально, когда он скидывает халат, ненормально, когда он опускается в горячую ванну. Он чувствует, как его обволакивает вода, обволакивает кожу и тело, которые вовсе не его, и он вспоминает замечание Артура о наготе. Он не может сдержаться и рассматривает себя. На теле не очень много волос, но его грудь более волосатая (и шире), чем у него. Мерлин замечает несколько шрамов на коже. Сильные ноги кажутся высеченными из камня, на одной коленке светло-коричневое родимое пятно, несколько веснушек на бедрах и предплечьях.

А член… ну, он там, где должен быть. И Мерлин понимает, что пялится. Он видел Артура почти полностью обнаженным раньше, но никогда вот так и…

Он может коснуться его, понимает Мерлин. Нет, он не будет, о боги, он этого не сделает, за исключением того, что он может, и действительно, почему нет? Он ощущает, как в паху зарождается возбуждение, и в ужасе, но не в силах отвести глаз, он смотрит, как его член – член Артура – начинает подниматься.

И теперь Мерлин хочет мастурбировать, он хочет мастурбировать, потому что смотрит на обнаженного Артура, а смотрит он на обнаженного Артура, потому что он и есть обнаженный Артур, и он чувствует, что разрывается между всепожирающей похотью и всепоглощающим ужасом.

Побеждают любопытство и желание, и он осторожно обхватывает член у основания. Какое приятное ощущение… ну, конечно, приятное. А еще это неправильно и запретно, и еще раз неправильно, и Мерлин, запрокинув голову, несколько раз двигает рукой. Почти то же самое, что мастурбировать в собственном теле, не считая всех отличительных моментов: другие нервные окончания, другие руки и, явно, другой член, но чувство то же.

Мерлин не может сдержаться и представляет, как удовлетворяет себя Артур. Он смотрит вниз на собственные руки и все видит – теперь он точно знает, как это выглядит…

И это становится последней каплей. Мерлин отдергивает руку и поспешно хватает губку, как можно быстрее смывая с нижней части тела грязь. Он до сих пор ужасно возбужден, член Артура все еще требует разрядки, когда Мерлин выбирается из ванной и вытирается полотенцем. Он отказывается позаботиться о себе, готовясь ко сну, и игнорирует нужды тела, когда сворачивается несчастным клубочком под одеялами и старается не думать об обнаженном Артуре. То есть сейчас – об обнаженном себе. Ох, как же ему хочется вернуть свое собственное тело!


	2. Chapter 2

– Милорд, просыпайтесь, уже утро.

Мерлин распахивает глаза. Кто-то трясет его за плечо.

– Сир?

Он садится, зевает и слышит, как Артур вздыхает и растягивается на кровати, в процессе придавливая Мерлину пальцы на ногах. Тот еще несколько раз моргает и рассматривает себя. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы вспомнить, кто он и что случилось. Мерлин смотрит на себя, точнее на Артура в своем теле, который действительно пришел разбудить его, и назвал его «сир», и…

И, если глаза ему не изменяют, на столе напротив стоит поднос с завтраком.

Мерлин встряхивает головой и переводит взгляд обратно на Артура.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот смеется.  
– Ты же не настолько тупой, чтобы не понять. Я принес тебе завтрак.

– Это я вижу. Мне интересно, почему? Ты уже забыл, что ты не совсем слуга? – он откидывает одеяло и, направляясь к столу, чувствует на себе взгляд Артура. Что очень необычно.

– Нам нужно вести себя, как обычно, дурень. Это означает, что я должен будить тебя и носить тебе завтраки и обеды, и все такое прочее, – скрестив руки на груди, Артур полулежит в постели Мерлина… ну, в своей собственной постели, облокотившись о спинку кровати.

– Ну, это странно, – он ломает кусок хлеба на две части и протягивает одну Артуру. – Хочешь?

Тот качает головой.  
– Я уже поел.

Мерлин смотрит на него с удивлением.  
– Ты добровольно проглотил ту пакость, которой под видом каши здесь кормят слуг? Мне начинает казаться, что ты находишься под действием еще каких-то чар.

Артур усмехается, но Мерлин видит, что у него краснеют уши.  
– Меня же на поле битвы никто не балует! Я могу совершенно спокойно воспринимать обслуживание, не соответствующее моему статусу.

– А… ты хочешь сказать, что я, как последний идиот, из кожи вон лезу, прислуживая тебе, – говорит Мерлин, ковыряя ложкой в каше. – Теперь мне все ясно.

Артур закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то невнятное. Мерлин смеется и принимается за завтрак.

В течение всего дня Артур ведет себя довольно странно. Он не все время услужливый, скорее наоборот: при посторонних он выполняет поручения неохотно или совсем не выполняет, ухитряясь не привлекать к себе внимания, потому что большинство людей, с которыми они общаются, привыкли к тому факту, что Мерлин – ужасный слуга.

Но есть и другое: Артур открывает двери для Мерлина, когда тот не успевает сделать это сам, а перед тем, как отправиться на конную прогулку, Артур собирает седельные сумки и седлает им двух коней. А еще, несмотря на все протесты Мерлина, он застегивает ему плащ.

Мерлин не знает, что думать, и представить себе не может, как отреагирует Артур, если он припрет его к стенке и потребует пояснить свое повеление. И от этой ситуации он чувствует себя еще более неуютно.

Иметь в своем распоряжении Артура, который вынужден ему служить, – уже само по себе достаточно плохо, но другие слуги даже в глаза ему не смотрят. Когда он благодарит служанку на кухне за легкую закуску, та выглядит удивленной и почти испуганной, и спешит прочь, как только он ее отпускает.

– Как ты с этим справляешься? – жалуется Мерлин Артуру за обедом.

Артур отстраненно смотрит в окно на рыцарей, тренирующихся не под его надзором.  
– С чем справляюсь?

– С тем, как с тобой обращаются слуги, стража… ну, все.

Нахмурившись, Артур поворачивается к нему.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, как я справляюсь?

– Все всегда с таким усердием стараются тебе услужить, все ждут твоего внимания, хотят знать, где ты, – Мерлин делает жест рукой, будто обводит все разнообразие того, с чем ему приходится иметь дело. – Это так утомляет!

Артур удивленно на него смотрит.  
– Значит, тебе не нравится быть кронпринцем?

– Конечно, нет! Все замечательно, если тебе нравится, как с тобой обычно обращаются, но чем раньше мы поменяемся обратно, тем лучше.

– Почему мне не должно это нравиться? – спрашивает Артур, и Мерлин жалеет, что поднял эту тему. – Я же принц, и это в порядке вещей.

– Значит, быть принцем – это вести себя с людьми так, как хочется, и выходить сухим из воды? – Мерлин качает головой. – Это нечестно.

Артур смотрит на него с неодобрением.  
– Не имеет никакого значения, что ты думаешь, потому что скоро все будет по-старому, и я вновь буду принцем.

– Да, конечно, я забываюсь, – Мерлин чересчур резок, и сам это прекрасно понимает. Он всегда может сказать, когда вот-вот начнет ссориться с Артуром. Нет никакого смысла пытаться остановить ссору, потому что избежать ее они не в силах. – А я буду простым слугой, поэтому мое мнение никого не интересует, правильно?

– О, как приятно слышать, что ты наконец вспомнил свое место, – говорит Артур таким же неприятным тоном.

Мерлин знает, что Артур не хочет его обидеть, но все равно ощущает, как внутри закипает гнев.  
– По крайней мере, находиться на моем месте не значит ужасно обращаться с окружающими и получать незаслуженные похвалы, – выплевывает он, поднимаясь со стула.

Артур тоже встает.  
– Честное слово, просто поразительно, как ты здесь так долго задержался, если такого невысокого мнения обо мне! Мерлин, когда все вернется на свои места, пожалуйста, не постесняйся собрать свои вещи и вместе со своими никчемными размышлениями убраться из Камелота!

И действительно, почему он так долго находился рядом с таким разбалованным, эгоистичным, невыносимым идиотом, как Артур? У него нет ответа на этот вопрос, и от этого он приходит в еще большую ярость.

Артур все еще презрительно ухмыляется.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты не наслаждаешься возможностью, которая больше никогда тебе не выпадет. Уверен, любой другой на твоем месте был бы благодарен…

В порыве гнева Мерлин хватает со стола полный стакан воды и швыряет его через комнату об стену.

Артур изумленно на него смотрит. Мерлин смотрит в ответ.  
– Ну? – наконец произносит он. – Веник и тряпка в чулане… иди и все убери.

На лице Артура замешательство сменяется гневом, и он открывает рот, но потом его закрывает. Мерлин ждет, что Артур сейчас пригрозит ему повешением, и выжидающе смотрит Артуру прямо в глаза.

Несколько ударов сердца спустя, Артур, ругнувшись, проносится мимо Мерлина, чтобы взять веник и тряпку, затем быстрым шагом возвращается к битому стеклу и разлитой воде. Он опускается на колени, чтобы вымокать воду, и, не вставая с пола, сметает осколки. Мерлин подходит к кровати и садится на край, наблюдая за ним, стук его сердца отдается в висках.

Закончив, Артур поднимается и смотрит Мерлину в глаза.

– Сними с меня сапоги, – спокойно говорит Мерлин. Артур склоняет голову и опускается перед ним на колени. У Артура дрожат руки… и Мерлин не уверен, от гнева или от чего-то другого.

Он до конца не понимает, почему это делает, или почему это делает Артур, но Мерлин молча сидит, пока Артур развязывает шнуровку и стаскивает с него обувь. Его движения более резкие по сравнению со вчерашними, но он все равно беспрекословно исполняет требуемое.

Отставив сапоги в сторону, Артур поднимает взгляд на Мерлина.  
– Ну? – его голос полон сарказма и обиды, но еще он дрожит, и Мерлин не может понять, что за этим скрывается.

Мерлин открывает рот, но совершенно не представляет, что собирается сказать, точнее, что собирается приказать, и он делает вдох, чтобы заговорить, но тут в дверь стучат.

Мерлин закрывает рот, сглатывает, и открывает его снова.  
– Посмотри, кто там.

Артур закатывает глаза, но поднимается и идет к двери, и Мерлин выдыхает. Он замечает, что у него тоже немного дрожат руки.

На пороге стоит Моргана. И к своему ужасу, Мерлин слышит резкое Артура:  
– А тебе что надо?

– Э-э… – тянет Моргана. Она явно удивлена подобной грубости Мерлина – обычно так ей может ответить Артур.

Мерлин быстро идет к двери.  
– Иди… иди натри мои доспехи, – резким тоном приказывает он Артуру, заслоняя его собой, и улыбается Моргане.

– Да они уже натерты, – говорит Артур. По крайней мере, такая пикировка более обычна для них: Мерлин отказывается молча соглашаться с глупыми приказами, а Артур все равно упрямится. Теперь Моргана смотрит на них с весельем в глазах, а не ошеломленно, как только что.

– Я сказал, иди и натри их, иначе прикажу заковать в колодки, – угрожает Мерлин и одаривает Артура тяжелым взглядом, тот так же смотрит в ответ, а потом вылетает из комнаты.

Моргана наблюдает, как Артур уходит.  
– Тебе следует быть добрее с ним, – говорит она, с укоризной глядя на Мерлина. – Он для нас обоих столько сделал.

Мерлин удивленно моргает, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать «спасибо».  
– Он… не слушается, – говорит он.

– Не слушается? – Моргана смеется. – Артур, ты только на прошлой неделе говорил мне, как хорошо иметь рядом человека, который перед тобой не лебезит все время.

Неужели?

– Ну… на этой неделе он меня раздражает, – поясняет он, чувствуя ужасную неловкость. Откуда ему знать, как между собой общаются Артур и Моргана, когда его нет поблизости?

– Это хорошо, – усмехается Моргана и скрещивает руки на груди. – Тебя надо больше раздражать, так ты становишься гораздо человечней.

Ее глаза искрятся озорством, Мерлин удивляется тому, насколько легко она переходит от дерзостей к флирту.

– Странно, если бы ты думала иначе, – находится с ответом он.

Моргана склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на него, но если она и думает, что у него с головой не все в порядке, то не произносит этого. Она кривит губы и обхватывает себя руками, а у Мерлина ни одной мысли в голове. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что должен сказать. Поэтому просто смотрит на нее и надеется, что не производит впечатления сумасшедшего.

К счастью, Моргана сжаливается над ним и произносит:  
– Послушай… – еще никогда Мерлин не слышал в ее голове столько нерешительности. – Я хочу попросить тебя об услуге.

– Э-э… Что за услуга? – осторожно спрашивает Мерлин.

Моргана смотрит ему в глаза. Все-таки она невероятно красивая благородная леди, но иногда Мерлин боится ее до такой степени, что готов провалиться сквозь землю. 

– Ты знаешь о рейдах, которые Утер планирует провести в отдаленных деревнях, да?

Нет.

– Э-э…

Моргана нетерпеливо фыркает, подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу.  
– Те поселения совсем недавно стали частью Камелота. Люди только приспосабливаются к нашей жизни, некоторые, наверное, даже не знают, кто такой Утер!

В праведном гневе Моргана смотрит на него, а Мерлин безнадежно пытается найти хоть какую-то зацепку в услышанном, пытается вспомнить, не упоминал ли об этом Артур последние пару дней, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит. Но у него не выходит.  
– И?..

– И… Артур, ты о чем думаешь? – с раздражением взглянув краем глаза на Мерлина, девушка продолжает постукивать пальцами по подоконнику. – Если Утер отправит своих людей проверить эти деревни на наличие магии, то они точно обнаружат множество колдунов и чародеек, ведь они вообще могут не знать, что магия запрещена!

Мерлин охает и впивается пальцами в край стола, на который облокачивается. Это определенно не та тема, которую он сейчас хочет обсуждать с Морганой.

Он не может сказать, замечает ли Моргана, насколько неловко он себя чувствует.

– Да, вот тебе и «ох». Он думает, что рейды – самый лучший способ познакомить эти деревни с законами Камелота, и ты же его знаешь… ему все равно, что это несправедливо, что он отправит людей на казнь, которые даже не пытались нарушить закон.

Замечательно.

– Э-э… Что… что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Моргана поворачивается к нему, и Мерлин чувствует, что обречен.  
– Ты должен с ним поговорить! – говорит она. – Заставь его понять! Если не получится, то скажи, что это плохой политический ход, что мы потеряем доверие людей, если первым нашим шагом будет казнь их родных.

Мерлин пытается представить, как он хоть в чем-то убеждает Утера, и безнадежно вздыхает.  
– Я не… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я имею в виду мой с ним разговор.

У Морганы удивленный вид, она пристально на него смотрит и подходит ближе.  
– Ты что, боишься? Ты же знаешь, что он больше прислушается к твоим словам, чем к моим!

Мерлину плохо. Деревни, о которой говорит Моргана, находится недалеко от Эадора, они совсем недавно заключили мирные соглашения с северными королями. Некоторые тамошние жители столетиями жили под властью королей, ничего от них не видя и не слыша. Они больше надеялись на защиту местных колдунов, чем на действующего правителя. Поэтому Утер обнаружит огромное количество чародеев.

Что совсем не изменяет того факта, что Мерлин не может в теле Артура отговорить короля от рейдов, и очень сомнительно, что это получится у Артура в обличии Мерлина.

– Сомневаюсь, – говорит он Моргане. – Кажется, он уже все точно решил.

– Конечно, он уже все точно решил, ты же его знаешь! – Мерлин вздрагивает, и Моргана смотрит на него так, будто точно видит перед собой идиота. – Но если ты объяснишь, чего он может лишиться, если скажешь, что люди могут поднять восстание… Артур, ты единственный, кто в состоянии до него достучаться.

Мерлин отводит взгляд.  
– Может, через пару дней, потому что прямо сейчас я…

– Что, не можешь отовраться от своих тренировок? – едко спрашивает она, и Мерлин не успевает найти путь к отступлению, как Моргана подходит к нему.

И, о боги, она кладет руку ему на грудь.

– Артур, посмотри на меня, – и Мерлин смотрит, пытаясь не паниковать. В ее глазах застыла сталь. – Я не прошу тебя выступать против него или идти на что-то более серьезное. Проклятье, я просто прошу поговорить с ним!

– Я… я не могу, – запинаясь, выдавливает из себя Мерлин, и… Моргана всегда так на Артура смотрит? – Извини, я… просто…

– Ты собираешься отделаться оправданиями? – Мерлин никогда раньше не испытывал на себе гнев Морганы, и он очень надеется, что больше не испытает. Она пальцами сжимает его тунику, а потом отшатывается и начинает мерить шагами комнату. – Артур, могут погибнуть люди! Люди, которые теперь живут в твоем королевстве, и не говори мне, что тебе все равно!

– Мне не все равно, – с несчастным видом произносит Мерлин. – Просто я не могу с ним разговаривать, не сейчас.

Моргана останавливается и пристально на него смотрит.  
– Это на тебя не похоже. 

– Мне нужно идти, – он бросается к двери, но Моргана оказывается быстрее. Она хватает его за рукав, заставляя повернуться к себе. – Что, ты от меня сбегаешь? Да что с тобой? Ты даже в глаза мне посмотреть не можешь и боишься поговорить с собственным отцом… Ты не тот Артур, которого я знаю.

Наверное, будет лучше просто прекратить этот фарс, все равно Моргана – провидица. Она может сегодня во сне увидеть, что это Мерлин в теле Артура. И, кто знает, может быть, она сможет помочь им развеять чары. Мерлин откашливается.  
– Я…

Открывается дверь, и в комнату заходит Артур.  
– Ты знал, что нравишься Гвен?.. – говорит он и охает, замечая Моргану.

– Мерлин, уйди, – Мерлин пытается подражать тону «предупреждаю, слуга, я сейчас в плохом настроении», но Артур не обращает на него внимания, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на Моргану и обратно.

– Что? – теперь очередь Морганы стоять с озадаченным видом, но, к разочарованию Мерлина, она слишком быстро приходит в себя. – Мерлин, скажи своему тупому трусливому хозяину, чтобы тот вспомнил, что он мужчина, и позаботился о своем народе.

– Что-что? Я… Он не трус! – Артур полон обычной бравады, но видеть такое в Мерлине более чем странно. Моргана с удивлением на него смотрит.

– Он собирается отправить на смерть уйму людей, потому что слишком боится поговорить с отцом, – говорит она. – Как это еще назвать, если не трусостью?

– Я не боюсь! – начинает злиться Мерлин, и Артур хмурится.

– Подожди, о чем речь?

Моргана распахивает рот, но в кои-веки Мерлин ее перебивает.  
– Она хочет, чтобы я попытался убедить короля приостановить рейды на волшебников в деревнях, недавно присоединившихся к нашим землям. Но, как ты знаешь, прямо сейчас я вмешаться не могу.

Мерлин многозначительно смотрит на Артура, и пока до того доходит, о чем речь, вид у него по-идиотски озадаченный. Затем в глазах Артура появляется понимание.  
– А… – произносит он. – Да… все верно, ты не можешь, ты должен…

Мерлин стонет, видя, что у Артура отказывает воображение, и он замолкает. Моргана приходит в ярость.  
– Да что ж вы после этого за мужчины, – говорит она. – Просто смешно! Что, во имя…

– Ты не понимаешь, – резко возражает Артур, явно не думая о том, что Мерлин никогда бы не перебил представителя благородных кровей (ну, кроме Артура). – Мы не можем.

Моргана смотрит на них, приоткрыв рот, потом захлопывает его и, прищурившись, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Хорошо. Что происходит?

Мерлин откашливается.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты.

У ее такой вид, будто она готова придушить его собственными руками.  
– Ты…

– Да пошло оно все, – гневно произносит Артур. – Моргана, послушай, мы оба находимся под действием чар. Я Артур, а он Мерлин, – Артур тычет пальцам сначала себе в грудь, а потом указывает на Мерлина. Тот сползает вниз по стене.

– Как ты замечательно оберегаешь нашу тайну, – говорит он. – Действительно, ты просто молодец.

– Заткнись, – выплевывает явно рассерженный Артур. – Я не собираюсь притворяться слугой перед ней!

Моргана выглядит совершенно ошеломленной.  
– Ты… что?

– Извини, – говорит ей Мерлин. – Но это правда. Мы поменялись… и он Артур, а не я.

Пораженная Моргана охает.  
– Поэтому…

– Именно поэтому я не могу сейчас обсуждать с королем те деревни, понимаешь? – произносит Мерлин. – Я хочу остановить его, поверь, но не в силах.

Она кивает, и Мерлин надеется, что она не считает его трусом.  
– Да, это проблема. Ладно, а как насчет тебя? – обращается она к Артуру, и Мерлин неимоверно рад, что Моргана переключилась на Артура.

– А что насчет меня? Будто я что-то могу сделать, находясь в теле слабака! – отвечает он.

– Эй! – возражает Мерлин. Моргана, кажется, сейчас зарычит.

– Но должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, – говорит она. – Нельзя с этим мириться!

– Король знает, что мы поменялись телами, – произносит Мерлин, глядя на Артура. – Поэтому ты мог бы с ним поговорить…

– Сомневаюсь, – говорит Артур. – Во-первых, он расстроен и недоволен из-за произошедшего с нами. Во-вторых, ты на самом деле думаешь, что он меня серьезно воспримет, пока я в твоем теле?

Слышать подобное больно, но возразить нечего: кажется, Утер действительно считает Мерлина недалеким простачком.

– Ты должен попытаться, – настаивает Моргана. – Ты хочешь увидеть, как казнят сотни людей? Хочешь, чтобы на севере поднялось восстание?

– Тебе не нужно убеждать меня, что замысел Утера никуда не годится, – говорит Артур странно тихим голосом. – И, конечно же, я не хочу, чтобы он на новых землях сеял смерть.

– Что, ты не думаешь, что чародейство – это опасно? – спрашивает Мерлин, не в силах сдержать любопытство.

– Я не желаю им смерти за это, – отвечает Артур, и когда он смотрит на Мерлина, то его глаза, кажется, наполнены болью. Мерлин, нахмурив брови, смотрит в ответ.

– Пожалуйста, ты можешь с ним просто поговорить? Выясни, насколько он готов изменить свое мнение, потому что я ничего поделать не могу – он отказался даже обсуждать это со мной, – Моргана делает шаг в сторону Артура. И судя по измученному взгляду, которым он ее одаривает, Мерлин догадывается, что Артур понял то же самое, что и Мерлин: Моргана не примет отказ.

– Я попытаюсь, но многого не жди, – говорит Артур. Она ему улыбается, и он натянуто улыбается в ответ.

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит она и, взглянув на Мерлина, добавляет: – Спасибо вам обоим, – Моргана смеется. – Эта… эта перемена… мне трудно привыкнуть.

– Даже не думай привыкать, – мрачно отвечает Артур, и Мерлин ухмыляется.

Утер принимает их лишь на следующее утро. Они ждут у дверей тронного зала, пока король отпустит прибывших с визитом баронов.

– Если ты не перестанешь мельтешить туда-сюда перед глазами, я тебя мечом пырну.

Мерлин застывает на месте и смотрит на Артура.  
– Нет, не пырнешь. Я же в твоем теле.

– Заживет.

Мерлин вздыхает и подходит к Артуру, который стоит у двери.  
– Будешь говорить именно ты, так?

Артур поджимает губы.  
– Да, если это чему-то поможет.

Артур очень тихий, таким он бывает перед разговорами с отцом. Сейчас он уставился взглядом в стену, и это так для него характерно, что ему почти удается выглядеть самим собой.

В свою очередь Мерлин нервничает за двоих.  
– Что мы знаем о поселениях, в которых он собирается провести рейды, кроме того, что это новые земли Камелота?

Артур прищуривается.  
– Мерлин, ты не можешь просто…

К счастью, двери распахиваются, и они наблюдают, как из тронного зала выходят довольные и улыбающиеся бароны. Видимо, встреча прошла удачно… что ж, будем надеяться, Утер остался в хорошем настроении.

– Доброе утро, – приветствует их король. Остальные придворные выходят из зала, если они и удивлены тому, что слуга будет присутствовать при аудиенции короля и принца, то ничем этого не выказывают.

– Как проходят научные изыскания Гаюса? Есть ли результаты в поисках противоядия от постигшего вас недуга? – спрашивает Утер, когда они остаются одни.

– Пока нет, но мы над этим работаем, – Мерлин в очередной раз удивляется способности Артура так легко лгать королю. – Если есть немагический способ разрешить нашу проблему, то мы его найдем.

Утер кивает и впервые смотрит на Мерлина. Тот сглатывает и не отводит взгляд, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно по-королевски… или, в крайнем случае, так, чтобы не казаться человеком, на которого Утеру хочется накричать.

– Так зачем ты меня хотел видеть? – говорит Утер, улыбаясь.

Артур откашливается и расправляет плечи.  
– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о рейдах против магии, которые ты намереваешься провести на новых северных землях.

Улыбка Утера застывает на лице.  
– Ты застрял в чужом теле, следовательно, не сможешь участвовать в рейдах. Какой там от тебя прок?

У Мерлина нервы на пределе, но Артур выглядит лишь слегка раздосадованным.  
– Я понимаю, что не возглавлю отряд, но у меня есть некоторые мысли по поводу рейдов. Выслушай меня.

Утер поднимается и идет к окну, руки сцеплены за спиной. Артур подходит к отцу. От одного лишь вида самого себя, так свободно стоящего рядом с Утером, Мерлину становится очень неуютно.

– Я все решил, – говорит Утер, будто уже знает, что Артур с ним не согласен. – Но, хорошо, продолжай. Что ты думаешь?

– Я думаю, что нам не стоит этого делать, – если Артур нервничает или чувствует себя неуверенно, то по голосу этого не скажешь. Мерлину кажется, что его голос никогда так не звучал, исключая, наверное, моменты, когда он колдует..

Утер вздыхает.  
– И почему ты думаешь, что нам не стоит проводить рейды?

– Потому что это плохой политический ход. Мы только недавно присоединили эти деревни к нашему королевству. Они не знают нас и не знают тебя. Тот регион хорошо известен склонностью к беспорядкам, и уничтожение всех колдунов и волшебниц приведет к восстанию, – голос Артура тихий и убедительный, и, кажется, Утер прислушивается… Мерлин понимает, что затаил дыхание.

– И что ты предлагаешь нам сделать вместо этого? – спрашивает Утер, все еще глядя в окно.

– Распространить слух, что магия здесь запрещена, – говорит Артур и в порыве чувств делает шаг вперед. – Разместить в каждом поселении наших солдат, чтобы люди видели, что им не нужна магия для защиты! И по прошествии некоторого времени, когда мы будем уверены, что все осведомлены о законе, и когда люди будут тебе более преданы, мы сможем арестовать тех, кто был уличен в колдовстве.

Утер пренебрежительно хмыкает и поворачивается к сыну.  
– Ты бы действительно так поступил, будь ты сейчас королем?

– Выбрал ли бы я мудрость и сострадание вместо слепой жестокой силы? Да, я надеюсь на это, – отвечает Артур, постепенно повышая голос.

– Ты путаешь мудрость со слабостью, – сухо произносит король, и Мерлин понимает, что спор проигран. – Если бы я последовал твоим наивным планам, то мы бы утратили власть над отдаленными землями, и магия вновь проникла бы в сердце нашего королевства.

Артур сжимает пальцы в кулаки.  
– Ты не можешь этого точно знать, – говорит он. – Столько насилия никак не может привести к более благоприятному разрешению проблемы, чем рациональный подход!

– Я не допущу магию в нескольких деревнях, в то время как она запрещена во всем остальном королевстве. Аудиенция закончена, – говорит Утер, поворачиваясь спиной к Артуру и направляясь к трону.

– Люди умрут за то, в чем они даже не видят своей вины! – от крика Артура у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание, а король застывает на месте. – Тебе хорошо известно, что ты обнаружишь там множество нарушителей, ты просто истребишь деревни! И какой будет смысл в этом кровопролитии?

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь…

– Ты ослеплен ненавистью к магии, – произносит Артур, и Мерлин чувствует, как у него пересыхает в горле. – Ты знаешь, какими беспорядками это может обернуться для королевства, но тебе все равно, ты просто… идешь на поводу у своих собственных страхов!

Мерлин никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Артур так разговаривал с отцом или чтобы он так говорил о магии. Мерлин даже не вполне верит собственным ушам, и ему кажется, что он должен замереть на месте, чтобы ни одним движением не отвлечь Артура от того, что тот делает.

Лицо Утера застывает, и он вновь встречается глазами с Мерлином. И Мерлин внезапно понимает, что не должен здесь находиться… не должен всего этого слышать. Король с силой сжимает челюсть и отворачивается от Мерлина, переводя взгляд обратно на сына.

– Разве я не сказал, что аудиенция окончена? – уточняет он спокойным голосом, будто ему почти скучно, и у Артура такой вид, словно ему дали пощечину. Утер вновь от него отворачивается, направляясь к трону.

– Прочь с глаз моих, – через плечо бросает Утер, и Мерлин знает, что к нему это тоже относится. Он идет к Артуру, чтобы подбодрить его, или успокоить, или вынести его тело из зала… он не уверен. И именно в этот момент он замечает, что стул рядом с Артуром отрывается от пола. Мерлин понимает, что глаза Артура сейчас блестят золотом.

Мерлин в ужасе замирает. Артур смотрит вслед отцу и еще не осознает, что делает, а Утер тоже еще ничего не замечает. Но в любой момент…

– Ты не можешь так просто поступить, – выплевывает Артур сквозь сжатые зубы, и король поворачивается, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо. Он точно заметит…

– Сир! – крик Мерлина заставляет Утера обернуться в его сторону, и стул с грохотом падает на пол. У Артура круглые от удивления глаза, но он тут же опускает руки на спинку стула, будто только что в порыве гнева тряс его.

И теперь Утер смотрит на него, а Мерлин не имеет ни малейшего представления, что сказать.  
– Сир… по крайней мере, вы же можете отсрочить рейды? – о боги, сейчас его на месяц заточат в подземелья, а Утер придет в такую ярость, что убьет вдвое больше посельчан. Но, во всяком случае, король не смотрит во все еще золотистые глаза Артура. – Пока мы не снимем чары с Артура… э-э…

– Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что мне нужны были твои советы, но заверяю тебя, что они мне вовсе не требуются, – говорит Утер, и Мерлин захлопывает рот. Кажется, Артур даже не замечает, что Мерлин специально привлек к себе внимание короля. Сжав губы в линию, Артур не отводит взгляда от стула, вцепившись в него с такой силой, что побелели пальцы.

Но он ничего не говорит, не выдает Мерлина Утеру. Очевидно, Артур понимает, что только что произошло. Нет никакого шанса, что он не сделал верных выводов: Мерлин – волшебник. И теперь с каждым уходящим мгновением он хранит его секрет.

– Вы оба свободны, – говорит Утер с таким видом, словно, если они по собственной воле не уйдут, он вызовет стражу, чтобы их вывести.

Мерлин на мгновение задумывается, не придется ли ему тащить Артура на себе, но тот разворачивается и направляется к выходу, и движется он будто на шарнирах. Мерлин следует за ним, и когда их никто не может услышать, Артур слегка поворачивает голову и бросает:  
– В комнаты Гаюса. Сейчас же.

– Конечно, – бормочет Мерлин. Ему кажется странным, что он продолжает идти прямо, что жизнь продолжается, как и всегда… теперь Артур знает, и это меняет все. А он думал, что тут же почувствует изменения.

Артур знает, и только что в беседе с отцом он выступал против казней волшебников. Он знает, и еще никому его не выдал. У Мерлина голова идет кругом от мрачного предчувствия, каким будет разговор, которого, он уверен, не избежать.

Артур не говорит ни слова, когда они идут по коридорам. Мерлин не отводит взгляда от его затылка и тоже молчит.

Когда они заходят в комнаты Гаюса и Мерлин закрывает за собой дверь, Артур медленно поворачивается к нему.  
– Ты умеешь колдовать.

Дыши, Мерлин. Так или иначе, но все скоро закончится.  
– Да, я волшебник.

– Сильный? – спокойно спрашивает Артур, но его спокойствие обманчиво.

Мерлин закусывает губу.  
– Э-э… не знаю.

– Прекрати мне лгать! – громкий голос внезапно обрывается. Мерлин видит, как со стола Гаюса поднимается в воздух тарелка. Артур от удивления распахивает рот, и тарелка падает.

Мерлин сжимает пальцы в кулаки.  
– Ты должен сохранять спокойствие…

– Это… это! – дрожащим голосом выдавливает Артур, указывая на тарелку. – Теперь я чувствую, сколько магии внутри тебя, и как тяжело ее сдерживать, и я уверен, не у каждого колдуна это так!

Значит, его карты биты.

– Да, да, я сильный волшебник! – говорит Мерлин, подходя к Артуру. – Гаюс говорит, что никогда не слышал, чтобы у кого-то это получалось столь же естественно, как у меня, никогда не слышал о волшебнике с моими способностями. Это ты хочешь услышать? Достаточно веская причина для Утера, чтобы убить меня?

Что-то пробормотав сквозь стиснутые зубы, Артур отворачивается, упираясь руками в стол.  
– Ты лгал мне, – говорит он. И хотя это чистая правда, но, произнесенная вслух, она все равно болью пронзает грудь Мерлина. – Почему я должен не верить, что ты околдовывал меня сотнями разных заклинаний?

– Я бы никогда…

По комнате пролетает книга – наполненные яростью глаза Артура горят огнем.  
– Каким же я был дураком, считая тебя своим другом, а ты все это время лгал мне, – выплевывает он, и инструменты на столе Гаюса звякают, ударяясь друг об друга. – Наверное, ты смеялся за моей спиной, что меня легко провести, да?

– Нет! Артур, пожалуйста, ты должен успокоиться! – Мерлин смотрит, как со стола поднимается флакон с чем-то пурпурным внутри.

Если Артура и беспокоит магия, исходящая от него волнами, то он этого не показывает.  
– Ты предал меня, – произносит он, и гнев, написанный на его лице, уступает место какому-то другому чувству. – Почему?!

Мерлин отводит взгляд от рассекающей воздух скатерти и смотрит ему в глаза. Он чувствует, как внутри тоже вскипает гнев, гнев на Артура, гнев на самого себя, грудь заполняет тошнотворная горечь, шепчущая, что дружбе с Артуром конец. Сейчас уже ничего не важно.  
– Сколько раз на ваших глазах казнили волшебников, сир? – он думает о том, как Артур возражал против убийств, как Артур только недавно не согласился с мнением отца. Но все равно Мерлин продолжает говорить, ощущая на языке вкус горечи. – Скольких вы собственноручно доставили отцу?

Артур бледнеет и отступает на шаг назад. Зависший в воздухе пузырек падает и разбивается об стол, расплескивая содержимое.

– Ты же знаешь, я не… у меня никогда не было выбора, – говорит он. – И если бы это оказался ты, клянусь, я бы никогда не… – он смеется, и от этого горького смеха горечи в груди Мерлина становится еще больше. – Сколько раз ты мне спасал жизнь? Ты действительно думал, что я так просто отдам тебя на съедение волкам?

– Значит, сейчас не отдашь? – не думая, ляпает Мерлин. Артур сжимает кулаки, и Мерлин отводит глаза. Кажется, Артур доверял ему больше, чем он думал, а теперь он разбрасывается этим доверием. Именно это он и делает, ведь иначе в его проклятой жизни просто не бывает.

Слышно, как тяжело дышит Артур; в воздухе до сих пор парят вещи. Мерлин заставляет себя вновь заговорить.  
– Если я ошибался, то, пожалуйста, прости меня за предположение, что верность отцу перевесит любую верность слуге, – он ненавидит, как язвительно и резко звучит его голос, точнее, голос Артура. Ненавидит, что не может удержаться, чтобы не озвучить каждую жестокую мысль, которую породила его тайна. Мерлин сглатывает.

– Если… – Артур запинается и умолкает, такого неуверенного тона Мерлину еще слышать не доводилось, и он снова заставляет себя отвести от Артура взгляд. – Если ты думал, что хоть что-то сможет перевесить мою верность тебе, значит… – он вновь умолкает, на его лице отражаются противоречивые эмоции. – Значит, я был не достаточно откровенен. Значит… ты ошибался.

Опустив голову, Артур смотрит в пол. Произнесенные слова тяжело виснут в воздухе. Мерлин не знает, как себя вести… он никогда не знает, насколько близко подпустит его Артур, тот никогда этого не показывает. Он стоит в теле Мерлина и прячет глаза, и вид у него такой, будто его сейчас стошнит. А Мерлин не уверен, был ли Артур более откровенен, чем сейчас.

Они оба слышат шаги снаружи и синхронно поворачивают головы в сторону двери, когда заходит Гаюс.  
– Мерлин, ты…

Мерлин понимает, что несколько предметов все еще парят в воздухе, но тут, очень быстро, уже не парят. Раздается грохот, и Гаюс смотрит на них. Артур издает звук, напоминающий тихий смех.

Гаюс быстро закрывает дверь и с мертвенно-бледным лицом облокачивается на нее.  
– Артур, ты все еще там? – спрашивает он Артура.

– Да, – дерзко говорит тот, а Мерлин в то же время произносит: – Гаюс, он знает.

Выглядит Гаюс точно так же плохо, как себя ощущает.  
– Он колдовал в твоем теле?

– Не специально, – запальчиво отвечает Артур, возвращаясь к своему нормальному поведению. – Я не могу это контролировать!

– Кто-то заметил? – спрашивает Гаюс. Его лицо постепенно обретает краски, и он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, будто не знает, кого винить.

– Нет, – произносит Мерлин, он хочет, чтобы Гаюса здесь не было, он хочет схватить Артура за плечи и трясти его, пока не вытрясет из него прощение. – И он…

– Сир, вы должны понять, – обращается Гаюс к Артуру, и – о, боги! – он опускается перед Артуром на колени. – Мерлин использовал главным образом свои силы для вашей защиты, он еще так юн. Умоляю, не делайте опрометчивых поступков!

Лицо Артура превращается в безразличную маску, и он делает быстрый шаг назад. И Мерлин вспоминает, какой ужас отразился на лице Артура, когда Мерлин предположил то же самое, что только что Гаюс.

– Мне плевать, что он делал, – говорит Артур, и каждое слово падает, словно мечом отрубленное.

– Артур… – пытается достучаться до него Мерлин, но тот обходит Гаюса и чуть ли не выбегает из комнаты.

Мерлину кажется, что он застыл на месте, но рядом Гаюс поднимается на ноги.  
– Догони его, – говорит он, хватая Мерлина за плечи. – Ты должен догнать его и убедить ничего никому не говорить!

– Он… – Мерлину кажется, что язык едва ворочается во рту. Он вырывается из захвата Гаюса. – Он никому не скажет. Вы… вы вспугнули его, он собирался… – Мерлин ощущает, как внутри поднимаются разочарование, гнев и замешательство последних нескольких дней, и он смотрит на Гаюса. – Как вы могли наговорить ему такое? Если бы вы не вошли…

– Если бы я… – сбитый с толку Гаюс моргает, а потом качает головой. – Он явно не слышал ни слова из мною сказанного, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что Артур сейчас способен нормально мыслить. Мерлин, ты не должен отходить от него ни на шаг, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не сорвется и не начнет колдовать на глазах всего двора.

– Ничего я не должен! – кричит Мерлин, и пусть он сейчас ведет себя так же глупо, как Артур, ему все равно. – Я просто… оставьте нас в покое!

Мерлин вылетает из комнаты, не обращая внимания на оклики Гаюса. Мерлин не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда направляется… но точно не за Артуром. Он не думает, что способен сейчас выдержать рядом с собой Артура. Как же ему сейчас хочется ощутить в себе магию, он бы отгородился от всего мира или пустился бы на лошади галопом, магией заставляя ее скакать быстрее ветра прочь из Камелота… или… или…

Не зная, куда идет, он сворачивает в разные коридоры, и движется все вперед и вперед. Мерлину до боли не хватает магии… раньше, очень часто, когда ему было плохо, он просто уединялся и упражнялся в колдовстве, пока не чувствовал себя выбившимся из сил, опустошенным и умиротворенным. Но сейчас он в чужом теле, и Артур знает о его магии, и Утер планирует отправить на убой еще множество таких, как он, и… все очень плохо.


	3. Chapter 3

В итоге, он решает вернуться в комнаты Артура, по дороге меланхолично раздумывая, а не спрятаться ли ему до конца дня под одеялом и просидеть там, пока не вернется в собственное тело. Но когда он заходит в покои принца, Артур уже внутри: он сидит на полу, облокотившись о кровать, лицом к окну. Когда Мерлин входит, Артур даже не оборачивается.

Мерлин думает о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти. Но вместо этого поджимает губы и закрывает позади себя дверь.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Артур, не отводя взгляда от окна.

Мерлин скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит ему в затылок.  
– Это мои комнаты.

– Вот уж точно не твои.

Мерлин обходит кровать и опускается на пол рядом с ним. Плечи Артура напряжены, но на Мерлина он не смотрит.

– Послушай, мы должны снять эти глупые чары. Неважно, как сильно ты сейчас зол, мы просто обязаны снять чары.

– Мы? – наконец поворачивается к нему Артур. – Если б я знал, как мы можем это исправить, уверяю тебя, я бы не находился до сих пор в твоем жалком теле.

Мерлин пропускает шпильку мимо ушей.  
– Я говорю о том, чтобы использовать мою магию. Чтобы ты использовал мою магию. Мы можем отыскать нужное заклинание, а я научу тебя, как использовать мои силы, чтобы вернуть нас обратно.

Артур смотрит на него, а потом поднимается с пола.

– Я не собираюсь колдовать при дворе моего отца, – выплевывает он и делает движение, чтобы переступить через Мерлина и выйти из комнаты.

– Артур, мать твою… – Мерлин хватает его за лодыжку, Артур падает, переворачивается и другой ногой прицельно бьет Мерлина по лицу. Тот вскрикивает. Артур издает сердитый возглас, когда оказывается, что Мерлин дерется намного лучше, чем раньше (во всяком случае, без магии). У Артура большое, сильное и быстрое тело, и он не привык бороться в другом обличии. Через несколько мгновений Мерлину удается прижать его к полу, руки удерживают плечи Артура, но когда Мерлин смотрит ему в глаза, то чувствует, что ладони горят огнем, будто он держит раскаленные угли.

– Ай! – Мерлин отдергивает руки и вскакивает, дуя на обожженные пальцы. Артур тоже поднимается на ноги, его глаза горят золотом.

– Ты… что я сделал? – он разглядывает свои руки, будто они его предали.

– Все нормально, – быстро отвечает Мерлин, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. – Магией ты сделал свою кожу обжигающей для чужого прикосновения, но я не обжегся. Видишь? – он показывает Артуру ладони и улыбается.

Артур мотает головой.  
– Я… я не хотел, клянусь, оно само произошло… я даже не знаю, как…

– Все нормально, – говорит Мерлин. – Когда я впервые ощутил магию, то совершенно не мог ее контролировать. Но я могу тебе помочь. Могу научить управлять магией в достаточной степени, чтобы вернуть нас обратно, – Артур до сих пор выглядит напуганным. Мерлин чувствует то же самое: он никогда не ощущал на себе действие магии, не имея возможности дать отпор магией же.

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – отрезает Артур. – Но даже если бы была нужна, сомневаюсь, что ты обладаешь умениями или достаточной силой, чтобы все это исправить.

– Этого я точно сказать не могу, но девчушка, которая это сделала, вообще не знала, что творит.

Артур отводит от Мерлина взгляд и смотрит на дальнюю стену.  
– Вот именно… Она не знала, что творит, и такое натворила. Откуда ты знаешь, что я не сделаю с нами чего-нибудь хуже?

– Мы с Гаюсом этого не допустим, – успокаивает его Мерлин. И возможно, он говорит чересчур уверенно, но Мерлин не верит, что его магия подведет, даже направляемая другим человеком.

Артур фыркает.  
– Конечно… Значит, Гаюс тоже замешан во лжи. Я должен был догадаться.

Мерлин удивленно моргает, совершенно не ожидая возвращения к наболевшей теме.  
– Он просто помогал скрывать мою магию, чтобы спасти мне жизнь, – возражает он, и понимает, что говорит чересчур резко. – Я лгал лишь из-за этого: под угрозой была моя жизнь и, возможно, его тоже. Если даже так мой поступок непростителен, то…

То что? Он не знает, как закончить предложение, потому что не уверен, как жить в мире, где Артур его ненавидит. И раньше, конечно, случалось, что Артур был на него зол, но его недоверие редко длилось дольше одного вечера.

Артур отрешенно рассматривает Мерлина, и это до сих пор ужасно странно: обращаться к самому себе, смотреть на себя и злиться, и желать, и хотеть обидеть, и испытывать еще множество других эмоций, которые вызывает у него Артур, к собственному телу!

– Ты обладаешь силами, которых я не понимаю, – говорит Артур. – Ты, наверное, с легкостью мог околдовать меня… ты мог околдовать целое королевство. Какие у меня есть гарантии, что ты не использовал против меня магию раньше? Потому что я даже не могу себе полностью представить все то, что ты мог с ее помощью творить.

Слова полны логики и бьют по самому больному, и говорит Артур так, будто действительно видит в Мерлине угрозу своему королевству. Мерлину становится плохо.

– Гарантий у тебя нет. Но Артур… ты недавно говорил, что твою верность мне ничто не может перевесить.

Услышав это, Артур кривится с таким видом, будто хочет все отрицать, но Мерлин настойчиво продолжает:  
– Милорд, так тяжело поверить, что моя верность вам также не подлежит сомнению?

Артур прищуривается.  
– Вообще-то, в это трудно поверить, учитывая, что ты лгал мне с самой первой встречи.

Мерлин вскидывает руки.  
– Я за тебя был готов жизнь отдать! Я чуть ли не каждый день вызывался умереть за тебя, и с радостью сделаю это снова. Не знаю, какие еще доказательства тебе нужны!

Кажется, эти слова заставляют Артура задуматься, потому что он сначала просто открывает и закрывает рот, а потом отводит взгляд. Мерлин чувствует, как недовольство превращается в отчаяние, и он со стоном поднимается с пола.

– Я не злой колдун, – говорит он, вновь склоняясь над Артуром, и руки не обжигает огнем, когда он сжимает его плечи. – Ты знаешь меня, а сейчас ты знаешь и мое сердце… оно бьется в твоей груди. Ты же сам не веришь, что я способен причинить вред тебе или твоей стране.

Артур смотрит на него, и через мгновение Мерлин смущается и убирает руки с его плеч. Он выдыхает, и крылья его носа трепещут.

– Да, наверное, не верю, – отвечает он. – Ты, правда, думаешь, что мы сможем самостоятельно развеять чары?

– Уверен, – лжет Мерлин. – Мы должны попробовать справиться с этим, а не сидеть, сложа руки, в ожидании, когда твои рыцари отыщут ту колдунью. Откуда нам знать, может, она уже мертва?

Артур кривится.  
– Я не хочу ждать ни секунды.

– Я тоже, – Мерлин выпрямляется и вновь садится на пол рядом с Артуром. – Если начнем заниматься сейчас, то, наверное, к позднему вечеру ты будешь готов произнести заклинание.

Артур вздыхает, обхватывает пальцами колено. Видно, что он до сих пор сомневается.  
– Что мы скажем Утеру?

– Скажем, что чары сами развеялись. Думаю, король так обрадуется, что его сын больше не находится под действием заклятия, что много вопросов задавать не станет.

– На это сильно надеяться не стоит, – кисло говорит Артур, но Мерлин понимает, что тот согласен. Мерлин усмехается и ударяет кулаком по полу, а когда Артур пристально на него смотрит, улыбка Мерлина становится еще шире.

– Я очень ценю то, что ты не испытываешь ко мне ненависти, – весело произносит он и смеется, когда Артур закатывает глаза.

– Я могу передумать, – замечает Артур. Но он знает. Знает и не собирается отправлять Мерлина на плаху. И Мерлину больше не надо от него прятаться. Вместе с осознанием этого его охватывает чувство облегчения и привязанности к Артуру. И в порыве чувств Мерлин его обнимает.

Артур удивленно охает, но осторожно обнимает его в ответ. Кажется, такое происходит в первый раз – Артур вообще не склонен просто так обниматься. Мерлин немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Артуру в лицо. Они так близко друг к другу, и это ведь на самом деле Артур – и Мерлин тянется к его губам.

Он встречается взглядом с глазами Артура, то есть с собственными глазами, и это настолько неправильно, что Мерлин замирает, так и не коснувшись губами губ Артура. Он не хочет целовать собственное лицо – это было бы довольно странно, во всяком случае, более странно, чем просто целовать Артура, что тоже ни в какие рамки не укладывается.

Они сидят, замерев; их губы разделяет всего несколько дюймов. И Мерлин понимает, что это будет даже слишком странно, поэтому поспешно размыкает объятия и отодвигается. Артур делает то же самое. Они смотрят в пол, избегая взглядов друг друга, и Мерлин чувствует, как сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Еще бы немного и… он и правда чуть не поцеловал наследного принца. И не будь Артур в теле Мерлина, то не было бы никакого «чуть не». Да, он бывает импульсивным и безрассудным, но сейчас дело совсем не в этом.

Артур откашливается.

– Так… так ты говоришь, Гаюс мог бы нам помочь? Я имею в виду чары.

Мерлин быстро поднимается на ноги, подальше от Артура.

– Да! Да, уверен, скорее всего, в его книгах есть нужное заклинание. Нужно как можно скорее найти Гаюса.

– Хорошо, – с решительным выражением лица Артур тоже поднимается. – Давай уже покончим с этим.

Кажется, Артур собирается игнорировать то, что чуть было не произошло, и Мерлин его полностью поддерживает.  
– Да, чем быстрее, тем лучше, – говорит он, и Артур отпихивает его с дороги, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Но толкает он будто играючи, и может быть… может быть, Артур просто не заметил, что их губы были так близко? Мерлин очень бы хотел так думать.

Мерлин следует за ним в сторону комнат Гаюса, мыслями вновь и вновь возвращаясь к чуть было не случившемуся. Что на него нашло? Он действительно хочет поцеловать Артура? А если б они были в своих телах – хотел бы? А Артур – поцеловать его?

Но сейчас спокойно подумать не получается, и Мерлин старается выбросить все эти мысли из головы. Они посвящают Гаюса в задуманное, убеждая, что Артур не изменит решения и не отправит на плаху всех, кто так или иначе связан с Мерлином. В ход идут угрозы, уговоры и даже немного мольбы, лишь бы Гаюс согласился помочь им с обратным заклинанием.

– Если ваш отец об этом узнает… – недовольно бормочет себе под нос Гаюс, уже пролистывая книги.

– Я прекрасно знаю, что будет, – говорит Артур. – Поэтому предлагаю сделать так, чтоб он не узнал.

– Поддерживаю, – произносит Мерлин, и Артур ему улыбается. Когда их глаза встречаются, Мерлин ощущает, как в груди что-то екает. Оба быстро отводят взгляд.

Может быть, это магия Артура, не поддаваясь контролю Артура, рвется наружу и заставляет Мерлина чувствовать подобное. А может, Мерлин просто настолько поглупел, что отсечение головы станет для него актом милосердия.

– Боюсь, это будет не просто, – подает голос Гаюс, и Мерлину не нравится, что он говорит это еще до того, как найти нужное заклинание. – Сейчас в твоем теле огромное количество магии… надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не игра, и легкомысленное отношение недопустимо.

Мерлин еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Гаюс с такой прямолинейностью говорил с Артуром, и, конечно же, тот ощетинивается.

– Я вел людей в бой. Я в состоянии отличить игры от серьезных дел, – произносит он так надменно, что на мгновение кажется, слова слетают с уст настоящего Артура, а не Артура в теле Мерлина.

Гаюс продолжает смотреть ему в глаза – и Артур в итоге опускает взгляд. Гаюс кивает и возвращается к книге,

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Раз ты полностью осознаешь, на что идешь, – и смотрит на Мерлина, а тот хмурится в ответ.

Как будто ему впервые грозит смерть из-за магии.

Он не собирается переживать до нервной дрожи из-за очередной опасной ситуации, особенно сейчас, когда вопрос с осведомленностью Артура разрешен.

Гаюс подходит к раскрытой на столе толстой старой книге.

– Вы должны поработать над контролем магии в Артуре, – говорит он. – Как раз никто не будет путаться у меня под ногами, и я смогу быстрее отыскать нужное заклинание.

Поэтому они возвращаются в комнаты Артура, и Мерлину кажется, что он провел там целый день. Ему не сидится на месте – как наверняка и Артуру. Ведь чем быстрее они с этим справятся, тем лучше.

– Итак, – говорит Мерлин, как только дверь за ними закрывается. – Будем учить тебя контролировать магию.

Артур пожимает плечами.  
– Хорошо. Если ты это можешь, то ничего сложного быть не должно.

Мерлин закатывает глаза.  
– Ладно. Сядь на кровать.

– Зачем?

– Это не просьба, – произносит Мерлин. Он пытается говорить весело, но говорит-то он голосом Артура, поэтому получается властно, почти угрожающе.

И Артур тут же реагирует: выпрямляется, одаривает Мерлина тяжелым взглядом, затем пересекает комнату, чтобы с раздраженным пыхтением сесть на кровать. Крылья носа трепещут, но сквозь досаду пробивается что-то еще непонятное… то самое, что заметил Мерлин, когда в прошлый раз отдавал Артуру приказы.

– Ну-у? – тянет Артур.

Мерлин встряхивает головой. Со странным поведением Артура он разберется позже. Он снимает перчатку и поднимает ее повыше.

– Посмотри на перчатку. Пристально посмотри, полностью сосредоточься на этом предмете и пожелай обладать им… сосредоточься на желании держать его в своих руках.

У Артура вид скептически настроенного человека, но он смотрит на перчатку и поджимает губы. Его глаза загораются золотом, вещица вылетает из рук Мерлина и ударяется о потолок.

Ругнувшись, Артур бьет кулаком по матрацу, и Мерлин вздыхает.  
– Сразу не получится, – говорит он. – И ты очень быстро устанешь, если будешь каждый раз злиться, когда не выходит.

– Кто из нас больше времени провел, оттачивая боевое мастерство? Я знаю, как вырабатывать навыки, – выплевывает Артур, и Мерлин не успевает возразить, как тот встает, чтобы поднять с пола перчатку.

Он отдает ее Мерлину, а тот с изумлением смотрит на Артура.  
– Тебе… тебе не обязательно это делать, – пытается уверить его Мерлин. У Артура краснеют уши, и он поспешно возвращается к кровати. Наблюдать подобное очень забавно, и Мерлин задумывается, краснел ли он так сильно, когда был в своем теле, просто не замечая этого, или это реакция Артура на пребывание в теле Мерлина.

– Ладно, продолжаем, – говорит Артур, но со стороны видно, что ему все еще неловко. – Держи перчатку в вытянутой руке, я попробую опять.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Мерлин, обещая себе обдумать эту очередную странность Артура позже, вместе со всеми предыдущими. – Послушай, магия исходит из твоего желания… если ты не решил, что действительно хочешь взять перчатку, то она не полетит к тебе.

– Почему я не могу просто приказать ей? – ворчливо спрашивает Артур, но устраивается на кровати и вновь пристально смотрит на перчатку.

Мерлин чувствует, как его с силой тянет вперед. Он коленями ударяется о деревянную спинку кровати и кулем падает на пол.  
– Ай!

Сверху охает Артур.  
– Это не я!

– Нет, ты! Теперь у меня будут синяки! – Мерлин с хмурым видом трет колено.

– Но я не хотел! Я сосредоточился на этой дурацкой перчатке.

– Если ты отвлекаешься на что-то другое, то это сказывается на магии, – резко замечает Мерлин, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты должен выкинуть из головы все другие желания и сосредоточиться только на том, что должно произойти.

Артур поджимает под себя ноги и тяжело выдыхает.  
– Тогда я просто не понимаю, как тебе вообще удавалось хоть что-то делать. Ты один из самых рассеянных людей, кого я знаю.

Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
– Наверное, я уже бессознательно сосредотачиваюсь. Если мы хотим разрешить нашу проблему, то ты должен действовать, почти не задумываясь.

Артур что-то бурчит себе под нос, но распрямляет плечи и садится ровно, вновь устремляя взгляд на перчатку. Та выскальзывает из руки Мерлина, зависает в воздухе в нескольких футах от Артура, затем падает на пол.  
– Твою мать! – выкрикивает Артур.

– Тише, – шипит Мерлин, и Артур тут же захлопывает рот. – Может, люди привыкли слышать крики и звуки ударов, доносящиеся из твоих комнат, но все равно вызывать подозрение не стоит.

У него такое выражение лица, будто он хочет еще раз ругнуться, но Артур склоняет голову.  
– Ты прав, – нахмурившись, он смотрит на перчатку, лежащую на полу, и та вновь поднимается в воздух. Несколько мгновений она неподвижно висит, но потом четко подлетает к Артуру и опускается ему на колени.

– Ага! – восклицает Мерлин, и Артур победно ему улыбается. – Видишь? Наверное, ты уже знаешь, как сосредотачиваться подобным образом… каждый раз, когда ты наносил мне удар палками на тренировках, ты говорил о том же, разве не так?

Артур склоняет голову на бок.  
– Наверное. Ты хочешь сказать, что учиться быть волшебником это то же, что учиться владеть мечом? – фразу «учиться быть волшебником» он произносит с некоторой резкостью, но сейчас уже нет смысла возвращаться к этой теме.

– Если тебе так будет понятней, то да.

– Хм… – Артур смотрит в пол, и Мерлин даже предположить не может, о чем сейчас тот думает.

– Теперь давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты заставить перчатку полететь от тебя к окну, – говорит Мерлин. Солнце садится, потом полностью скрывается за горизонтом и за окном становится совсем темно, а они все еще занимаются. В какой-то момент Мерлин усаживается на кровать напротив Артура, продолжая муштру. Он поражен сосредоточенностью своего ученика, хотя, наверное, этого стоило ожидать. Артур не просто так является одним из лучших воинов Альбиона. Мерлин не раз наблюдал, с каким упорством он работал и сколько сил отдавал любым тренировкам.

Мерлин смотрит, как от усталости голова Артура постепенно склоняется, но он упорно пытается передвигать взглядом перчатку, или тунику, или части доспехов. Мерлин ждет, когда он начнет проявлять недовольство, но по истечении первого часа все ворчание прекращается. Как бы Мерлин ни злился на него – довольно часто, надо признать, – похоже, он все-таки Артура недооценивал.

Они продолжают практиковаться, пока рассвет не оказывается ближе, чем восход луны. И когда Артур поднимается с кровати и спотыкается, сзади к нему подлетает подушка и, прижавшись к затылку, зависает в воздухе.

Артур с недовольным рычанием смотрит на кровать, будто это ее вина, и Мерлин даже не пытается скрыть смех.

– Завтра поработаем над тем, как не призывать к себе вещи, о которых ты мимоходом задумываешься, – говорит он. – А еще, наверное, как себя контролировать, когда энергия на исходе.

Артур переводит гневный взгляд на Мерлина.  
– Наверное, лучше я поучусь контролю у Гаюса, чем у своего безмозглого слуги, – произносит он, но последующий зевок сводит на нет язвительность тона.

Мерлин усмехается.  
– Гаюс не может делать тех вещей, которые может делать магия, – говорит он. – Он может контролировать лишь слова! Мне многие годы пришлось учиться держать магию в узде, еще до того, как я его встретил.

Сонливость с лица Артура словно ветром сдувает.  
– Серьезно?

Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
– Гаюс даже не может понять, как я все это делаю силой мысли.

– Ты сильнее, чем Гаюс. Насколько?

Артур пристально на него смотрит, и он ощущает, как атмосфера в комнате изменяется.  
– Ну… я… я не сказал бы, что я сильнее. Не думаю.

– Ты только что сказал, что можешь такое, чего не может он, – сейчас Артур уже совершенно не сонный, и Мерлин не понимает, как тому удается вести себя по-королевски устрашающе вне своего венценосного тела.

Мерлин тяжело вздыхает.  
– Да, могу, но… – Артур спокойно смотрит на него, ожидая, какие Мерлин придумает оправдания. – Но самих заклинаний я знаю немного, понимаешь? Обычно я выкручиваюсь, двигая предметы силой мысли, или действую, ну, бессознательно.

Артур кивает.

Мерлин еще много чего хочет сказать, хочет пояснить, что точно уверен: ему предначертано использовать все свои силы, чтобы помочь Артуру стать великим королем. Но… наверное, некоторые секреты раскрывать еще не время.

– Я был рожден с этими способностями, – говорит Мерлин. – Я не могу ничего с этим поделать, и да, полагаю, они делают меня могущественным. Но все равно это не означает, что я замышляю стать великим темным колдуном.

Артур поднимает взгляд и улыбается… натянуто и устало, но все же улыбается.  
– Знаю. Просто… опасно обладать силой, которая может представлять угрозу для короля.

Мерлин поджимает губы.  
– Я же говорил, что не…

– Я имею в виду, опасно для тебя, – Артур смотрит на него пристально, буквально прожигая взглядом.

Он сглатывает.  
– Я понимаю, – говорит он. – Клянусь, Артур, это так.

– Хорошо, – Артур отворачивается и снова зевает, и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, уходит. Мерлин судорожно выдыхает.

– Значит, увидимся утром, – Мерлин стягивает вторую перчатку и начинает снимать куртку.

Внезапно Артур оказывается перед ним.  
– Позволь мне, – Артур не смотрит ему в глаза, но проворно и быстро расстегивает пуговицы, и Мерлин молча дает ему высвободить сначала одну руку, а потом другую.

Мерлин принимается за бриджи, а Артур, окинув его взглядом еще раз, убирает куртку в сторону.

– Халат, – говорит Мерлин. У него в горле сухо, как в пустыне. Артур кивает и достает из шкафа нужное. Мерлин в ожидании поднимает руки.

Ткань медленно скользит по запястьям, вдоль рук, на плечи. Артур опускается на колени, чтобы завязать пояс. Мерлин проделывал подобное раньше, когда помогал Артуру облачаться в латы, но никогда в этом не было столько чувственности. Движения Артура неторопливы, и, завязывая полоску ткани узлом на бедрах Мерлина, он не отводит взгляда от его лица. Его руки на мгновение замирают, и Мерлин ощущает отголосок того, что произошло между ними, когда он чуть не поцеловал Артура. Артур поднимается с пола, и Мерлину ужасно хочется потянуться к нему. Это почти как магия, когда она бурлит внутри него, умоляя ее использовать и вынуждая хозяина сдерживать норовистую силу. Мерлин не поддается и делает шаг назад.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Увидимся… увидимся утром.

Артур тоже отступает.  
– А… – его голос звучит будто издалека. – Да, спокойной ночи, – он отводит глаза лишь тогда, когда поворачивается к двери и наконец уходит. А Мерлин в поисках опоры хватается за столбик кровати и оседает вниз.

Мерлин прячет лицо в ладонях. Он хочет Артура, хочет целовать Артура, и теперь, когда тот знает его тайну, хочет этого еще больше. Мерлин никогда ни к кому не чувствовал подобного и не знает, ощущает ли то же самое Артур – и не может заставить себя задуматься об этом, потому что ему тошно от мысли, что чувства могут оказаться безответными.

В какой-то мере он сам себе ужасается. Ведь он, Мерлин, должен стать защитником Артура , чем-то вроде его проводника, а вместо этого начинает испытывать к нему вожделение. Артур отличается удивительной способностью приводить его в замешательство и выводить из себя, а еще он, мать его так, будущий король! Мерлину в голову приходит дикая мысль: вернувшись в собственное тело, не попытаться ли избавиться от этих чувств с помощью чар.

Но если начистоту, он не хочет от них избавляться. Он хочет пойти к Артуру, побыть рядом – и все ему рассказать. Даже удивительно, с какой внезапностью каждое его желание стало касаться Артура. Интересно, действительно ли подобное случается так быстро, или он просто не знал того, что уже таилось внутри него.

На мгновение в нем даже вспыхивает ненависть к Артуру, потому что такого он не хотел. С любым другим человеком было бы намного проще, но нет… все замыкается на Артуре, что означает полнейшую неразбериху, из которой Мерлин не видит способа выпутаться.

***

Утром Мерлин несколько часов упражняется с Артуром в магии. Невозможно находиться рядом с ним и не думать о своих желаниях, но Мерлин старается изо всех сил. По крайней мере, ему удается не позволить эмоциям взять верх. Артур же великолепно справляется с магией. После обеда их прерывает Гаюс, сообщая, что заклинание найдено.

– Волнуетесь? – спрашивает их Гаюс, когда они спускаются в погреб, где и будет все происходить. Вокруг все покрыто пылью, стоит затхлый запах. Тьму рассеивает свет всего нескольких свечей, и Мерлин может рассмотреть лишь тени на лицах Артура и Гаюса.

– Нет, конечно, – отвечает Артур.

Мерлин вытирает влажные ладони о бриджи.  
– Нет, – говорит он, потому что если Артур не признает, что нервничает, то он тоже не будет. – Уверен, заклинание сработает.

– Я уже говорил, что вы два самонадеянных глупца? – и Мерлину вовсе не надо видеть лицо Артура, чтобы знать, что на его лице такая же широкая улыбка.

– Давайте начнем, – беззаботно произносит Артур, но Мерлин знает собственный голос и прекрасно слышит отголосок неуверенности в его словах.

– Ты точно уверен, что он в достаточной мере владеет магией? – обращается Гаюс к Мерлину, и тот закусывает губу.

– Да, – отвечает он, и Гаюс отвешивает ему подзатыльник. – Ай!

– Я спросил, точно ли ты уверен, – поясняет Гаюс, и Мерлин сердито смотрит на смеющегося над ним Артура.

– Уверен, что достаточно обучил его, – говорит Мерлин. – Но если он слишком глуп, чтобы справиться, то это будет ясно лишь в конце.

– Я справлюсь, – настаивает Артур. – Но если мы сейчас не начнем, то я оставлю вас тут разглагольствовать дальше, а сам отправлюсь на поиски проклятой ведьмы.

– Ты должен быть более терпеливым, – резко одергивает Гаюс, и Мерлин уверен, что он никогда бы не заговорил с Артуром подобным тоном, не будь тот в теле Мерлина. Наверное, у Гаюса уже в крови поучать любого, кто выглядит как Мерлин.

Мерлин и Артур входят внутрь круга и садятся на пол, и камни вдруг вспыхивают неярким красным светом. У Мерлина мурашки бегут по коже.

Артур приходит в еще большее замешательство.  
– Что это за…

– Не обращай внимания, – говорит Гаюс, раскладывая вне круга разные травки, кусочки ткани и кристаллы. – Это специально для заклинания. Я позаботился обо всех ингредиентах… от тебя требуется лишь привнести силу.

– Для поменявшего нас телами заклинания ничего подобного не требовалось, – с сомнением в голосе произносит Мерлин.

– Потому что то была случайность. Вам необычайно повезло, ведь с таким же успехом вас могли превратить хоть в тритонов, а то и вообще убить.

– Как весело, – себе под нос произносит Артур.

– Готово, – Гаюс отступает на шаг назад. – Ты помнишь слова?

Артур переводит взгляд на Мерлина и кивает. Мерлин достает из-за пояса небольшой кинжал, Артур достает свой.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Мерлин рассматривает свое лицо: тени на скулах, напряженную линию челюсти, смешные уши и светящуюся в его собственных глазах решимость Артура.  
– Если ты готов, то я тоже, – говорит он.

Видно, как опускается и поднимается грудная клетка Артура. Он распрямляет плечи. Еще несколько мгновений Артур молчит, и Мерлин рад, что тот в своей жизни так много учился разным вещам и хорошо понимает, как важно действительно, по-настоящему быть готовым к подобному.

– Готов, – наконец хрипло произносит Артур. Мерлин кивает и поднимает кинжал. Артур повторяет за ним. Мерлин делает длинный надрез на тыльной стороне ладони, прямо по пальцам. Руку пронзает острая боль, но рана неглубокая, как того и требует заклинание. Напротив него Артур делает то же самое. Не отводя глаз друг от друга, они, сжав пораненные руки в кулак, поднимают их над головой.

– Блаэд аэт блаэд, – произносит Артур, и у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание, когда он ощущает дрожь от первой волны магии, проносящейся по его телу. Камни почти подпрыгивают на месте.

– Аэрнинг аэт аэрнинг, – хриплым голосом, и рана на руке Мерлина вспыхивает болью. Он стискивает зубы и видит, что Артур прищуривается… наверное, чувствует то же самое.

– Хеафод аэт хеафод, – болезненные ощущения перемещаются в голову, отдавая в барабанных перепонках, и перед глазами Мерлина все плывет. Он держит руку поднятой и слышит тяжелое дыхание Артура. Мерлину интересно, сколько сил у него на это уходит.

– Бред аэт бред. Мод аэт мод. Савла аэт савла! – голос Артура вибрирует, а потом срывается на резкий крик, меняясь до неузнаваемости. Это не голос Мерлина, это уже что-то другое… Неужели так происходит всякий раз, когда Мерлин колдует? А он просто никогда не слышал себя со стороны…

Он опускает руку и протягивает ее вперед, как и Артур. Они прижимают порез к порезу в середине круга.

– Хамсип, – теперь Артур тихо шепчет. Он два раза повторяет это слово, а потом хватает Мерлина за руку.

– Алин эзел! – глаза Артура загораются золотом, и, кажется, что вся кровь Мерлина вытекает из руки, заполняя круг, накрывая их красными волнами. Он чувствует, будто рвется на части – и погружается во тьму.

Мерлин приходит в себя с ощущением, будто что-то колотится о череп изнутри. Он сжимает губы, закрывает глаза и стискивает голову руками… мышцы кажутся вялыми и слабыми, руки еле движутся.  
– Чт… – на большее его не хватает.

В поле его зрения показываются два лица: Гаюса и – хвала богам, – Артура. Мерлин ощупывает собственное лицо, нос и глаза, все тело. Магия вернулась, она бурлит и скручивает все внутри, и, наверное, именно из-за этого у него болит голова.

– Мерлин, – шепчет Гаюс, отводя его руку ото лба и сменяя ее холодным компрессом. – Это ты?..

– Я, – смешно, но от звука собственного голоса ему хочется заплакать от счастья. Он смотрит на Артура. – Ты…

– Да, по правде говоря, это я, – насмешливо произносит Артур, но в его улыбке явно сквозит облегчение.

Мерлин улыбается в ответ, но потом стонет.  
– Что с моей головой?

– Это последствие заклинания, – поясняет Гаюс. – У Артура было то же самое… потерпи немного, и все пройдет.

Мерлин пытается сесть.  
– Я чувствую себя ужасно!

– Раз уже слышны жалобы и стоны, то это точно Мерлин, – говорит Артур Гаюсу, а Мерлин обдумывает, достаточно ли он пришел в себя, чтобы чарами запустить чем-то ему в голову.

– Значит, заклинание…

– Прошло без сучка, без задоринки, – отвечает Гаюс. – Должно быть, ты хорошо поработал с Артуром, потому что он справился превосходно.

– Он хорошо поработал? Это полностью моя заслуга! – восклицает Артур.

– Ты был совершенно безнадежен. Мое обучение войдет в историю как величайшее достижение учителя, – говорит Мерлин, и Артур бьет костяшками пальцев его по колену.

– Ты больше не можешь со мной разговаривать подобным тоном. Я опять принц, – весело говорит он. Сейчас Артур выглядит счастливым и намного более расслабленным, чем когда был в теле Мерлина. А Мерлину кажется, что внутри него магия поет и переливается.

Когда они входят в тронный зал, чтобы сообщить королю, вокруг него толпятся несколько рыцарей, помогая надеть доспехи.  
– Отец, – обращается к нему Артур. Король смотрит на него, тут же переводит взгляд на Мерлина, потом обратно на Артура. И Мерлину интересно, сможет ли он догадаться сам.

– Оставьте нас, – приказывает Утер, и через мгновение в тронном зале кроме них уже никого нет. – Слушаю, – говорит он и вновь попеременно смотрит на них.

– Чары развеялись, – сообщает Артур и улыбается. – Наверное, та колдунья оказалась не очень сильной, потому что несколько часов назад мы оба потеряли сознание, а очнулись уже в своих телах!

– Правда? Докажи, – Утер пристально смотрит на него и делает рукой знак подойти. Артур повинуется, и они стоят, склонив головы друг к другу. Через несколько мгновений Утер смеется и хлопает сына по спине – значит, поверил их истории.

– Вот и славно, – говорит Утер достаточно громко, чтобы Мерлин слышал. – Если с этим все улажено, то тебе лучше приготовить доспехи и снаряжение. Завтра ты едешь с нами.

– Завтра?.. – Артур замирает и смотрит на короля. – Ты говоришь о рейдах?

– Рейды я пока отложил… но не отменил, – добавляет Утер, хмуря брови при виде того, как лицо Артура сияет триумфом. – Потому что сейчас на нас надвигается угроза с запада.

– Оркнейцы никак не успокоятся? – спрашивает Артур. Он весь собрался и сейчас выглядит точно как полководец: спокойный и знающий.

Король качает головой.  
– Нет, Лот продолжает прикрывать свои действия мирными намерениями. Посельчане сэра Брюса Безжалостного восстали и казнили его, и теперь захватчики идут войной на нас.

Артур охает.  
– Значит, отблагодарить их за уничтожение сэра Брюса мы не можем?

– Артур, имей уважение к мертвым, – одергивает его Утер, но Артур лишь пожимает плечами.

– Прости, но этот человек был чудовищем. Не могу себе представить, что без него им не стало лучше.

– Как бы там ни было, нам не избежать боя, если мы хотим сохранить королевство единым.

Оказавшись в комнатах Артура, Мерлин прислоняется к двери и наконец выдыхает.  
– Это немыслимо! Мы только что избавились от ужасных чар, а ты уже должен ехать на войну? Мне бы хотелось менее насыщенной жизни!

– Мы должны ехать на войну, – поправляет его Артур. – Как мой слуга ты, конечно же, отправляешься со мной.

– А… точно, – ему, наверное, стоит волноваться от мысли, что едет на войну – пусть и в качестве слуги, – но лучше рисковать жизнью рядом с Артуром, чем одному сидеть в безопасном замке.

– Ты должен снарядить моего коня и подготовить доспехи. Хотя, думаю… – Артур, закусив губу, рассматривает Мерлина. – Думаю, так как ты только что помог вернуть мне мое тело, мы можем дать это поручение другим слугам, ведь тебе и свои вещи нужно собрать.

Артур обычно не пытается облегчить своему слуге жизнь, и Мерлин удивленно улыбается.  
– Э… спасибо.

Артур пожимает плечами с явным смущением. Мерлину приходит на ум, что он смотрит сейчас на Артура, который снова является самим собой, более того – если он хочет поднять Артура в воздух на несколько дюймов от пола, то может это сделать. Быть вновь в своем теле и видеть Артура так просто, но Мерлин сомневается, что когда-либо привыкнет к этому.

– Не могу поверить, что мы развеяли чары, – говорит он.

Артур улыбается и закидывает руки за голову, и по его лицу можно сказать, что он испытывает благодарность за то же, что и Мерлин.

– А я могу. Кроме того, ты же наверняка сталкивался и с более сложными чарами?

Мерлин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом колеблется. Вопрос Артура о магии далек от простого проявления любопытства, и хорошо видно, как пристально сейчас на него смотрит Артур.  
– Как сказать, – осторожно начинает Мерлин. – Когда я колдую, чтобы спасти свою жизнь или твою, то не раздумываю о том, насколько это сложно. 

Артур явно удивлен.  
– Ты колдовством спасал мою жизнь? Сколько раз?

– Честно говоря, я уже сбился со счета.

– В тот первый раз, когда отец назначил тебя моим слугой…

– Ты действительно думал, что люстра случайно на нее упала?

Артур одаривает его тяжелым взглядом.  
– Значит, без твоей помощи я был бы уже мертв.

Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
– Сир, вы знали об этом еще до того, как выяснили, что я волшебник.

Артур фыркает и бормочет что-то вроде «невозможно». Он отворачивается от Мерлина и выглядывает из окна во двор. В комнате повисает звенящая тишина, а Мерлину хочется уделить время себе… хочется поколдовать, просто доказать, что он все еще может. Мерлин проводит пальцами по волосам, а потом начинает теребить нитку, выбившуюся из манжета рубашки.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – наконец произносит Артур, и Мерлин замирает. – Больше никогда не лги мне про это.

Мерлин понимает, что улыбается.  
– Я больше никогда не собираюсь тебя обманывать.

Артур оборачивается, чтобы хмуро посмотреть на Мерлина.

– Я серьезно.

– Я тоже! Ты действительно думаешь, что мне доставляет удовольствие все время что-то утаивать от других? Все думают, что я идиот, а не могущественный волшебник.

– Ты и есть идиот, – тут же выдает Артур.

Мерлин ощущает, как его окатывает волна облегчения, и улыбается.  
– Спасибо.

Артур ошеломленно на него смотрит.  
– Пожалуйста.

Мерлин качает головой и отворачивается от Артура, чтобы тот не заметил нежность в его глазах. Он принимается делать то, что делает каждый вечер, когда Артур собирается лечь отдыхать: расправляет простыни и откидывает край покрывала.  
– Значит, завтра мы отравляемся на войну?

Внезапно Артур оказывается рядом и хватает Мерлина за руку.  
– Ты не обязан это делать, – мягко говорит он.

Мерлин поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Что не обязан делать? Расстилать тебе постель? Ты же помнишь, что я твой слуга, или нет? Мы уже поменялись обратно.

Артур отпускает его руку – а Мерлину так хочется, чтобы он этого не делал, – и смотрит вниз.  
– Я понимаю. Я все еще…

Он смотрит на Артура, и тот умолкает. Мерлин делает шаг назад.  
– Это потому что тебе нравилось… – он сглатывает, надеясь, что Артур не разозлится на него за то, что он скажет вслух. – Нравилось, когда я тебе приказывал?

Артур поднимает голову, и от его взгляда у Мерлина слабеют колени.  
– Может быть, – отвечает он, надменно кривя губы. Как же хорошо Мерлин знает это выражение.

Мерлин думает, что это может быть вызов.  
– Хорошо, приступай, расстилай, – он отступает от кровати и жестом указывает на нее, выжидающе глядя на Артура. Он чувствует, что если не будет высокомерным и уверенным в себе, если голос дрогнет, если он покажет, что нервничает, игра будет проиграна.

Артур прищуривается, но исполняет указанное, взбивая подушки, расправляя простыни и делая все то, что каждый вечер делает Мерлин. Его движения медленны и точны, и Мерлин садится в кресло Артура у камина.

Когда Артур заканчивает, Мерлин говорит:  
– Иди сюда и сними с меня ботинки.

– Ты, наверное, шутишь! – произносит Артур, но уже опускается на колени перед ним. Он в третий раз снимает с него ботинки, но Мерлин впервые находится в своем теле. Сейчас он наблюдает именно за Артуром, склонившимся перед ним, видит, как тот облизывает губы, когда расшнуровывает ботинок Мерлина, чувствует, как его касаются сильные руки. Мерлин стискивает подлокотники кресла, и ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Закончив, Артур садится на пятки.  
– Это смешно, – говорит он больше самому себе, чем Мерлину.

– Умолкни, – перебивает его Мерлин, и тот тут же захлопывает рот. – Поцелуй меня.

У Артура вспыхивают глаза. Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга, а потом Артур так быстро и неуклюже поднимается с пола, что они почти ударяются лбами. Он хватает Мерлина за затылок и впивается в его губы. А Мерлин обнимает в ответ.

Сейчас его не оставляет ощущение, что это именно то, чего он хочет больше всего на свете. Все связано: Артур, принимающий магию Мерлина, целующий его и жаждущий его приказов. Все спутано в единое целое самым чудесным и сумасшедшим образом. Мерлину удается подняться и потянуть за собой Артура, не прерывая поцелуй. Спотыкаясь, они добираются до кровати. Артур падает на спину, а Мерлин опускается сверху, упершись руками по обоем сторонам от плеч Артура. Каждый последующий поцелуй настойчивее предыдущего.

– Ты такой… – Артур запинается, что на него совершенно не похоже. – Я не могу…

Мерлин заставляет его замолчать, куснув за губу, и Артур громко стонет прямо Мерлину в рот. Тот начинает целовать щеку Артура, скулу и шею, чувствуя, как под языком бьется пульс. Он не может поверить в происходящее: Артур лежит под ним, такой податливый и покорный, что Мерлин ощущает отголосок того ошеломляющего чувства, когда вся магия в нем готова подчиниться его приказу.

И заставить себя оторваться от Артура – восхитительная пытка.

– Погоди, – Мерлин тяжело дышит, а Артур издает протестующий звук. Он встает, и его тело больше не накрывает собой Артура. – Поднимись и встань… встань вон там.

Мерлин задыхается, и у него дрожит голос. Артур смотрит на него сердито.

– Какая же ты сволочь, – возмущенно цедит он сквозь зубы, но поднимается, чтобы встать у изножья кровати.

Мерлин улыбается и разваливается на постели.  
– Раздевайся.

Артур коротко смеется.  
– Ну конечно, – он снимает тунику и кидает ее на пол, потом наклоняется, чтобы снять сапоги и бриджи. – Я должен был догадаться, к чему все идет, да?

– Кажется, я сказал тебе замолчать, – гневно отвечает ему Мерлин, но не в силах сдержать улыбку. И Артур вновь смеется.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я буду подчиняться всем твоим приказам… ты же не всегда следуешь моим, – произносит Артур, распрямляясь уже полностью обнаженным.

Даже не верится, но, похоже, ему судьбой предначертано обладать всем этим, обладать Артуром. Как он умудрился оказаться таким счастливчиком?

Артур упирается одной рукой в бедро и искоса смотрит на Мерлина, вот же высокомерный гад.

– Нравится?

– Нет, в самом деле, помолчи, – резко отвечает Мерлин. Артур закатывает глаза, но ничего не произносит.

Мерлин облизывает губы и пристально его рассматривает. Видно, что это немного смущает Артура, тот переминается с ноги на ногу и закусывает губу, несмотря на напускную храбрость.

– Прикоснись к себе.

Артур с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. Правой рукой он обхватывает свой уже наполовину вставший член, и Мерлин смотрит, как движутся мышцы плеча и кисти, когда он гладит себя. Артур зажмуривается, и становится почти невыносимо… Мерлин уже готов молить его остановиться, потому что он не испытывал такого ошеломляющего чувства с тех самых пор, когда, будучи маленьким мальчиком, впервые ощутил внутри себя магию.

У Мерлина уже стоит от одного только вида Артура. Он сосредотачивается на движении руки Артура, потому что один беглый взгляд на головку члена, показывающуюся и исчезающую в кулаке, делает его пьяным от вожделения. Глаза Артура до сих пор закрыты, крылья носа трепещут, а губы непозволительно красные. Мерлин еще никогда ничего так не хотел.

– Остановись, – говорит он, и Артур вздрагивает, но делает, что велено, и открывает глаза.

– Да? – произносит он, ожидая от Мерлина последующих указаний.

– Иди сюда, – и в глазах Артура загорается то же безумие, которое ощущает Мерлин. Артур взбирается на кровать, а Мерлин борется с туникой и бриджами, стараясь как можно скорее от них избавиться.

Наконец оба обнажены, и Артур выдыхает: «О боги, Мерлин» – словно не верит в происходящее. И он с ним полностью согласен.

Мерлин раздвигает ноги, чувствуя себя абсолютно нелепо, но вместо того, чтобы посмеяться над ним, Артур лишь… смотрит на него с таким же выражением, с каким до этого смотрел на него Мерлин.

– Прикоснись ко мне точно так, как ты касался себя.

– Раскомандовался, – бормочет Артур, но с его лица не сходит голодное выражение, и он без колебаний касается члена Мерлина. Сначала Артур медленно, равномерными движениями, его гладит. Его руки больше и сильнее, чем у Мерлина, а пальцы – в мозолях от долгого обращения с оружием. Прикосновения немного грубые, но каждый раз, когда Артур сжимает пальцы, Мерлину кажется, что он сейчас разобьется на тысячу частей.

Мерлин со стоном откидывается назад, полностью погружаясь в ощущения, которые ему дарит рука Артура. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание Артура, поднимает взгляд, и видит, что тот вновь закусил губу.

Это даже не мысль, скорее картинка в голове Мерлина в паре с неунимающейся похотью.

– Ртом, – слышит он собственный голос. – Используй рот.

Рука замирает, а у Артура отвисает челюсть.  
– Ты… ты, хочешь, чтобы я…

– Да, отсоси мне, давай же, – тон Мерлина резкий от нетерпения, и на мгновение на лице Артура появляется такое выражение, будто он жаждет чего-то… неясно – чего, но сила этой жажды такова, что у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание.

Артур передвигается к краю кровати, пока не находит нужный угол. Он вновь обхватывает пальцами член Мерлина, его губы замирают, так и не коснувшись головки. Мерлин впивается пальцами в простыни.

– Давай же, – повторяет он, и Артур шумно выдыхает. Он снова смотрит на Мерлина тем самым взглядом, а потом вбирает член в рот. Мерлин чуть не проглатывает собственный язык.

Артур сосет и причмокивает, и изо рта Мерлина льются бессвязные звуки.

– Мать твою… о… боги… – Мерлин лепечет как последний дурачок, но он видит, как голова Артура поднимается и опускается, его член находится в плену влажного рта, и пока что это лучшие ощущения в жизни. Он не ожидал, что Артур отдастся делу с таким энтузиазмом, – хотя он вообще ничего подобного не ожидал. Кажется, Артур сейчас подавится членом Мерлина, поэтому он зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, а Артур кладет руки на его бедра, удерживая.

Мерлин долго не продержится.

– Артур, – выдавливает. – Артур, п-подвинься…

Тот поднимает голову, и Мерлин кончает ему на пальцы и на свой живот.

Артур охает, сначала глядя на руку, а потом на Мерлина. Губы у Артура покраснели и припухли, и ему кажется, что все его мышцы превратились в студень, но он все равно тянется к нему.

– Я просто не верю, – говорит Мерлин, подтягивая Артура к себе. Тот устраивается сверху, опершись на локти, и улыбается Мерлину.

– Знаю, – легко отвечает он. – Я же невероятный.

Мерлин смеется и толкает Артура в бок.  
– Ты слишком задираешь нос, – он целует усмехающийся рот Артура, а тот опускает руки на бедра Мерлина, чтобы помочь ему перевернуться и лечь сверху.

– Ничего не задираю, а просто говорю правду, – произносит Артур хриплым, сорванным голосом. Его глаза блестят, рот приоткрыт, а член стоит, и когда Мерлин тянется вниз, чтобы взять его в руку, Артур откидывается на подушки. Он выгибает спину, выставляя напоказ золотистую кожу шеи, и Мерлин хочет, чтобы он испытал не меньшее удовольствие…

И по шее и ключицам Артура вдруг пробегает огненная вспышка. Тот охает, пытается подняться и вздрагивает, когда еще больше вспыхивающих завитков охватывают грудь и руки.

– Что…

– Все в порядке, это я, – успокаивает его Мерлин, очень надеясь, что все действительно в порядке. Он с помощью магии чувствует кожу Артура – тот не просто дрожит, его начинает трясти. Бедра трутся об него, член толкается в ладонь Мерлина, а тот сжимает пальцы и ускоряет ритм.

– Хорошо, – задыхаясь, произносит Артур. Мерлин еще никогда не видел, чтобы он настолько терял контроль, и он хочет, чтобы он был таким всегда. Он хочет, чтобы Артур принадлежал ему, потому что – нет никаких сомнений, – он принадлежит Артуру.

Мерлин упирается одной рукой в кровать, а другой пытается найти нужный темп. Артур под ним извивается, магия Мерлина золотыми нитями окутывает все тело Артура.

– Мерлин, ты… – запинаясь, говорит он, и Мерлин до дрожи хочет, чтобы Артур еще раз именно так произнес его имя.

– Артур, – зовет он, и Артур хватает его чуть выше ключицы. Больно, и Мерлин думает, что, наверное, останется синяк.

Мерлин оттягивает крайнюю плоть и проводит большим пальцем по головке. Он добавляет немного магии в прикосновение – иногда он делает подобное, когда онанирует, – и Артур вскрикивает. Его подкидывает на постели, он впивается пальцами в плечо Мерлина и изливается ему в руку. Тот продолжает двигать кулаком вверх-вниз, и только через некоторое время Артур ослабляет хватку.

Мерлин падает рядом с Артуром, и тот ложится на бок, обхватывая одной рукой Мерлина поперек груди. Жест довольно собственнический, но Мерлин совершенно не против.

– Ты уже такое делал? – спрашивает Мерлин, и Артур фыркает.

– Что именно? Ложился с мужчиной? Ложился со слугой? Или выполнял требования в постели?

– Я не был требовательным…

– Нет, был, – уверено говорит Артур, пальцами поглаживая Мерлина по груди. – И нет, я никогда такого не делал.

Мерлин откашливается и смотрит на него.  
– Знаешь, я вел себя так только потому, что думал, тебе это понравится.

– Да, Мерлин, я знаю. Сам бы ты до такого не додумался, – надменно отвечает Артур, и в его голосе вновь слышно раздражение. С самого первого раза, когда Мерлин начал дразнить его, от подобного тона ему хотелось вести себя еще более дерзко, чтобы еще больше рассердить его.

– Так тебе понравилось? Знаешь, теперь я буду тебе все время приказывать, только чтобы убедиться, что у тебя от этого встает, – весело говорит Мерлин. Артур на вопрос не отвечает, со смущением глядя на него, и тот смеется и целует его чуть ниже скулы.

– Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного, иначе я закую тебя в колодки, – но гнева в угрозе не чувствуется. Слова Артура и вовсе теряют всякую силу, когда он берет Мерлина за подбородок и тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

– Хочу посмотреть, что у тебя получится… м-м… я превращу тебя в жабу, – между поцелуями произносит Мерлин. Глаза Артура ярко блестят, и Мерлин думает о судьбе, о жажде – и вновь тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Конец


End file.
